Meddling Little Pixie
by justareaderfan
Summary: Alice is in love with Jasper, her brother's best friend. Her best friend is in love with her brother. Take a meddling little pixie and add in some unwanted characters and you get an interesting plot. AH with Canon pairings eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I don't own the characters, but you knew that.**

**Alrighty, I think some background info is in order before you start reading. This story kicks off about two-ish weeks into their senior year, so it's early September. Edward and Alice are twins, Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Emmett is Bella's older brother, but he got held back a year that's why they're in the same grade.**

**Okay, that's all for now.**

_His tongue left a wet trail down my neck as his hand burned a __path of fire down my body. His hair, softer than feathers, tangled with my fingers as I ran my hands through his golden locks. He purred seductively in his smooth southern brawl, sending shivers down my spine with every word. A soft sigh escaped my lips as he…_

"Alice! Pay attention!" Mr Banner's sharp voice cut through my daydream.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, a bright blush colouring my cheeks as I looked down at my desk to avoid the curious stares of my classmates.

When the feeling of being stared at left me I chanced a glance at the guy sitting a few seats away from me. Jasper Whitlock Hale. My knight in shining armour, the star of all my fantasies, the ying to my yang, the…Well, you get the picture. Unfortunately, for me at least, he's also my brother's best friend and that makes him off limits.

With an unsatisfied sigh I went back to the work Mr Banner assigned us. On my other side my best friend, and future love of my brother's life, sat staring at me with a knowing look in her soft brown eyes. When I looked at her with raised eyebrows she shook her head in mock disappointment, pursing her lips to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. I threw my pencil down and rolled my eyes at Bella, shooting a faux annoyed glare in her direction.

If anyone knew about unrequited love it would be Bella. She has been in love with Edward for years and for years he has treated her exactly like Jasper treats me, like a sister. But not for long, if I have anything to do with it.

The shrill ring of the bell brought me out of my scheming thoughts and back to the present.

_Looks like I'__m gonna have to continue that fantasy some other time_, I thought as I tossed my pencil case and books into my pink Guess handbag, the chains tinkling as I pushed the straps up my arm and over my shoulder.

A sudden warmth alerted me to the presence of another person. I turned around and saw Jasper standing next to his desk, waiting for me.

"You know, I still have no idea how you fit all of your books in that bag, Alice," he said as we walked out of the classroom to join Bella and Edward.

"It's a gift," Edward interjected.

"Yeah, I'm sure if she wanted to she could fit an elephant in her purse," Bella laughed.

I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"Oh, please, it's not rocket science. You just need to know how to pack." I said as we walked into the cafeteria. "And it's not my fault if you don't know how to do it." I continued as we stood in line.

I heard Edward chuckle and saw Bella shake her head as she grabbed a tray. My breath caught in my throat as Jasper leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Trust me, Alice, I know exactly how to do _it_."

My eyes grew wide as his words sunk in. _This is new_, I thought as I grabbed a salad.

I turned around to face him, gave him my brightest smile and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

I giggled at his dazed expression and moved down the line to the cash register, leaving Jasper standing there, frozen in shock. I skipped to our usual table, yes skipped, and snagged my favourite seat. I looked up from my salad to see the others strolling along, taking their time. _Urgh, hurry up,_ I thought as I speared a cherry tomato and popped it into my mouth. I chewed slowly and willed my friends to hurry up with my eyes. Finally they sat down and I swallowed my bite.

"Geez, Ali, how many times did you chew that one bite?" Edward asked.

"Seventy-two," I said and turned to Bella, who sat down next to me. "So, Bella, I was thinking we could go shopping after school."

Bella choked on her fries and shot me a panicked look as Edward patted her back. After giving him a grateful smile she turned back to me.

"I, I don't think so, Alice," she said softly.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." I pleaded, giving her my saddest puppy dog look.

She sighed and I knew I won. "Fine…but we're not playing Barbie Bella."

"Okay, deal." I said begrudgingly. "Edward, you'll take Bella's car home, right?" I turned my attention to my brother.

Edward opened his mouth, but Bella interrupted him.

"Alice, that's not necessary," she protested. "I'll drive it home and you can follow in your car."

"Yeah, that makes much more sense," Edward said. "And then Jasper and I can follow you in my car-"

"No!" I shouted. "I mean, this is girl time so you _guys_ don't need to come."

Edward looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, I insist that we accompany you. You never know when you might need extra muscle to help with the bags."

_No, no, no!_ My brain shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure we can manage," I said calmly, a small smile creeping onto my face. "Besides, I don't think you want to hang out in Victoria's Secret _all _afternoon."

Edward opened and closed his mouth like a fish, his face a violent shade of red that rivalled even Bella's usual blush.

_Crisis averted,_ I thought with relieved smile.

"Okay," Edward said after clearing his throat. "Why are you going shopping anyway?"

"Since when has she needed a reason to go shopping?" Jasper asked, looking up from his cheese burger.

"Hey!" I protested. "Okay, that's true, but this time I have a really, really good reason to go shopping."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Bella mumbled.

"Oh ye of little faith," I said, shooting her a hurt look.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Edward said, rubbing his hands together expectantly.

With all eyes on me I started to tell them my idea. "So, I was thinking-"

Edward snorted.

I glared at him before continuing. "You know how Mom and Dad are going to that convention thing this weekend?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a little get-together," I said innocently.

"Define 'little' Alice," Edward said, glancing worriedly over his shoulder.

"Just us…oh, and Rosalie and Emmett," I said.

A look of relief washed over Edward's face as he nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Uhm, Alice?" Jasper asked. "Do you think it's a good idea to have Rose and Emmett in the same room?"

Speak of the devils…

I turned my head to the sudden commotion heading our way.

Emmett and Rosalie were fighting…again. It had become a regular thing with those two ever since we hit puberty. To make a long story short, Rose was, for lack of a better description, an ugly duckling, and Emmett used to tease her relentlessly. And then, out of the blue, puberty hits and she's suddenly all gorgeous and curvy and Emmett, being the guy he is, obviously took notice. The teasing stopped, but it was replaced by constant flirting and inappropriate innuendos, which resulted in Rose getting mad and yelling at him to leave her alone – all the time.

Jasper gave me a pointed look, but I ignored him and focused my attention on a fuming Rosalie.

"Hey, Rosie, do you want to go shopping with me and Bella after school?"

"Ooh, shopping sounds like _so_ much fun!" Emmett interrupted, doing his impression of what I assumed was supposed to be a teenage girl, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and looked expectantly at Rose.

"If it means I can get away from _him_, then I would love to," she said, giving Emmett an icy glare.

"Great! Then it's all settled." I said with a smile before snagging one of Jasper's fries and popping it into my mouth.

-o0o-

"Ooh, Bella, you should totally get that," I said as my best friend came into the dressing room, a black dress draped over her arm.

"Alice, I haven't even tried it on yet," she said, holding up the dress in front of the mirror.

"So? I just know you'll look fabulous, and it's perfect for this weekend."

"It's just going to be us, right?" Bella asked nervously, again.

"Of course," I reassured her, "now try it on."

"Remind me again why we're dressing up for a get-together at your house," Rosalie said as Bella closed the curtain behind her.

"Because dressing up is fun, and it coincides with what I have planned for us."

"And what would that be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

At that moment Bella opened the curtain and stood in front of us, smoothing down the dress hesitantly.

"How does it look?" she asked nervously.

I cocked my head to the side and looked her up and down. The square neckline of the dress showed off a decent amount of her smooth white skin and the pleated material flattered her bust. A thick band of square beads drew attention to her small waist as the rest of the dress hung loosely to her knees.

_Edward is going to flip!_

I nodded my head in consent and gave her a bright smile. "You look gorgeous. Oh, and I saw the perfect shoes to go with the dress!"

I jumped up to get the pair I had in mind and walked straight to the cashier.

"We'll take these and the dress," I told the cashier as I pointed to Bella coming out of the dressing room, taking out my favourite credit card.

Yes, I have a favourite credit card. Don't judge me.

"Alice, I can buy my own clothes, you know," Bella said from behind me.

"Oh, I know. See this as an early birthday present."

Bella groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't get me anything on my birthday."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rose said, "you know she's going to get you something for your birthday, no matter how many times you tell her not to. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave you something every day of your birth week."

"That's a great idea, Rosie!" I yelled jumping up and down as plans started forming in my head.

Bella shot a glare at Rosalie. "What have you done?"

**AN: That's the first chapter for you. I hope you liked it.**** In the future I'll try to keep these notes short, because I know nobody reads them. This isn't beta'd, frankly because I'm too lazy to send it, and English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes. Oh, and I LOVE reviews (just putting it out there in case you were wondering).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Still don't ****own them or the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**Alright, it's Friday afternoon and that means party time! (Friday for them, not me :D)**

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Daddy."

I waved to my parents as they drove away, a giant smile on my face.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air.

Rose and Bella glanced at each other before bursting out in loud giggles.

"What?" I looked at them questioningly.

"Ali, not even you can pull that off," Rosalie said through her laughter.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped. "Let's go inside before Emmett eats all the snacks."

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Rose mumbled as she hooked her arm through Bella's and half dragged her inside.

Once inside we walked to the lounge, which was more like a mini entertainment centre, and flopped down on the comfy cream coloured couch. The boys were busy setting up the karaoke machine, arguing about which cord gets plugged in where, looking more frustrated by the second. Rosalie looked up as Emmett's face started turning an interesting shade of red.

"Move," she ordered, pushing the guys out of her way. "Let a professional handle this."

She made quick work of the tangled cables and had the machine hooked up in no time, much to the dismay of the guys. She smiled cockily at the guys before taking a seat next to me.

Emmett grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he took the empty seat next to Bella, leaving Jasper and Edward to sit on the love seat in the corner.

"Okay, who's going first?" I asked excitedly.

"I think you should go first," Edward said from the corner. "This _was_ your idea."

I shrugged and bounced up from the couch to choose my song. After much speculation I found the perfect song for me.

As the opening notes of _Barbie Girl_ floated through the room the guys groaned simultaneously. I smirked and sang my favourite song as best as I could, adding a little energy – okay, a lot of energy – into my performance. At the end of the song everyone applauded, the guys in relief that it's over, and I bowed before flopping down on the couch.

"Okay, Eddie, you're next," I told my brother and looked at him expectantly.

He pushed himself off of the couch with a groan and flipped through the songs. His face lit up as he saw the perfect song.

I looked over at Bella when Edward's soothing voice crooned out the lyrics of _Bed of Roses_. Her eyes were wide and her jaw slack as she gaped at him in awe. I had to hold back a very unladylike snort as she stared at him, mesmerised.

Edward started moving back to the couch as he sang the last words and jabbed the microphone at Jasper.

The microphone made its way through the room as everyone took their turn, ending with Rosalie singing _I kissed a girl_. Emmett thoroughly enjoyed that and waggled his eyebrows at her when she was done.

"So, what's next?" Rose asked after flicking Emmett's ear in annoyance.

I tapped my chin as I mentally went through the list of activities I had planned.

"Oh, I know," I snapped my fingers, "Truth or Dare."

Everyone groaned, but sat down in a circle on the carpet, anyway.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked glancing around the circle.

"I'll start," Emmett volunteered from his spot directly across from Rose.

We nodded in consent and Emmett pursed his lips in thought, his dimples deepening when an idea struck him.

"Okay, Rosie, Truth or Dare?" he asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"I think I'll start with truth," she told him.

Emmett wasn't expecting that, but smirked none the less.

"Alright, if I was a food what would I be and how would you eat me?"

Rose's forehead scrunched in disgust as she glared at Emmett.

"I'd have to say spinach and I'd blend your leafy head into a pulp and add cream," she said with a satisfied look on her face, her eyes closed as if she was imagining blending his head for real.

"Ouch," Emmett winced.

"Hey, you asked," Bella reminded him.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Rosalie to continue.

"Uhm, Edward…Truth or Dare?" she asked a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"I, uhm, truth, I guess," he said hesitantly.

"Hmm, let's see…What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Edward groaned, turning beet red as he glared at me accusingly. With a sigh he told us his most embarrassing moment.

"When we were seven I found one of my mother's brassieres and thought it would be cool to put it on my head as horns, then Alice found me and decided to put make up on my face. Mom found us later that day and took pictures, which she sent to almost everyone in the family."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and I couldn't help my own laugh from escaping at the memory of my brother with a bra on his head. Bella gave him a sympathetic smile, her shoulder shaking in silent laughter.

"Okay, ha-ha, can you stop laughing now?" Edward asked, the tips of his ears turning red, which only happened when he was really embarrassed.

After a few minutes everyone quieted down and looked at him expectantly.

"Good, are you done now?"

When everyone nodded, a few giggles still escaping, Edward looked around the circle.

"Bella," he said with a soft smile. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she whispered barely loud enough for Edward to hear and he was sitting next to her.

"If you could live in any time period when will it be and why?" He looked at her with genuine curiosity.

"Oh, uhm, I think I'd like to live in Shakespeare's time, that way I can meet him and get an insight to what he was thinking when her wrote his plays," she said, looking a little surprised by the question.

Edward nodded at her answer thoughtfully.

Bella blushed and looked around to see who would be next. Her eyes landed on me and I started bouncing in anticipation.

"Alice, Tr-"

"Dare!"

"Finally," Emmett mumbled in exasperation.

Bella's eyes lit up as she thought about my dare, devious little smile on her face.

"Okay, pick a guy in this room and blindfold him," she started.

_That's easy. Jasper!_

I pretended to think about it before saying, "Jasper."

I stood up and slowly removed my favourite silk scarf from around my neck and carefully draped it over his eyes, tying a knot in the back to prevent it from slipping down. I went back to my seat and looked at Bella expectantly.

"Wait, that's it?" Emmett asked, looking like a kid who was just told that Santa Claus isn't real.

Bella rolled her eyes at her brother. "No, Jasper has to do Alice's makeup now."

"What! But, but, he can see…and-" I stammered looking at her in horror.

"That's the point," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go get my makeup." I said with a pout as I went to my room to get my things.

When I got back down stairs Edward smiled at me sweetly and held up his camera. I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down directly in front of Jasper.

"Alright, Jasper, you have two minutes to makeup her face," Bella said, checking her watch. "Ready and…Go!"

I reluctantly opened the bag and handed him some lipstick. As he took it I could see a frown forming on his adorable face.

"Uhm, what's this?" he asked his Southern accent more prominent due to his frustration.

"It's lipstick, it goes on my lips." _Well, it's supposed to._

He nodded his head and uncapped the tube. I leaned forward as he held it up to my face. Gently he began applying it to my lips, but I could feel most of it on my cheeks and chin. When he was done I handed him blusher as I took the lipstick and put it back in its place.

"Blush goes on my cheeks," I told Jasper with a slight smile.

He opened it and felt the brush. He dragged it through the powder and pressed the brush on my face. The first few tries he got my cheeks, but his hand jerked and he brushed it over my nose.

_I can't wait to see this,_ I thought sarcastically.

"You have ten seconds left," Bella reminded us.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

"Stop!" Bella yelled and Jasper pulled down his blindfold.

"Okay, Ali, turn around and let us see," Edward told me.

I looked at Jasper and saw him struggling to contain his laughter. He looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'sorry'. I smiled and gave him a 'don't worry about it' shrug before turning around and posing for Edward.

"That is so going on this year's Christmas cards," he said with smug satisfaction as he snapped a few more photos of me posing.

"Christmas? More like Halloween." Rose said, tears streaming down her face from laughing.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I look like a clown," I said with a glare. "It's my turn now, so sit."

Everyone begrudgingly went back to their seats, holding their sides as a few giggles still escaped.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper. "I pick…Jasper."

He recoiled in fear, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"Tru…tru…truth," he stuttered.

I sighed and pouted at him. "Fine, if you were a girl which guy in the room would you date?"

All the guys looked appalled by that idea, especially Jasper.

"What's the penalty for not answering?" he asked warily.

"Ooh, I know," Edward said. "You have to ask Maria on a date."

Jasper and I pulled identical repulsed faces at that idea.

"Fine, I'll choose Emmett," he said, still appalled by the idea.

"In your face, Eddie!" Emmett yelled in victory.

"Hey, why not me?" Edward asked in mock offence.

"Because, as of now, you are dead to me," Jasper drawled with a pout.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "You know it's time for bed when Jasper gets emotional."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Fine," I conceded, "but we're picking the game up from here, tomorrow."

Once everyone mumbled in agreement we went upstairs to finalise the sleeping arrangements and went to bed.

**AN: I was thinking of doing some Jasper in the next chapter…okay, that sounded bad. But what do you think?**

**Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Don't own blah blah blah. **

**I must say that I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this story, even if it is going a little slowly.**

I bounced up the stairs to my bedroom, dragging Rosalie and Bella behind me. As I walked into my room I passed my mirror and glanced at me mirror. I let out a loud scream in horror as I stared at my reflection.

A few seconds later Jasper appeared in my doorway, Edward and Emmett right behind him. He took one look at my horrified expression and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged his arm off and ducked away from him, not paying attention to the hurt in his eyes.

"Jasper, what the hell did you do to my face!" I shrieked, taking another look at my reflection, flinching in disgust.

"Ali-"

"I look like a makeup bag threw up on me!" I interrupted him.

Everyone, except Jasper, burst out into laughter again. I glared at them and stormed away to find my makeup remover, with Jasper hot on my heals. When I found what I was looking for I spun around and ran right into him. His arms shot up and grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Alice, I'm really sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded, his usually bright blue eyes dull with remorse.

I sighed dramatically and looked up at him. "Fine, Jazz. I forgive you, but you could've warned me that I look like Shrek crossed with a clown."

Jasper's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in a chuckle. Finally I gave up and laughed with him, leaning my head against his chest, rubbing some of the makeup off on his shirt. I pulled back once we stopped laughing, thankful that my face was covered and he couldn't see me blushing.

I looked at his shirt and his eyes followed mine. Our eyes met again and we burst out all over again.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Jasper," I gasped breathlessly. "I'll clean it for you."

I looked at him expectantly and motioned for him to take his shirt off. He shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to me. I gaped at his finely sculpted chest as I took his shirt, my eyes tracing every visible muscle.

Someone coughed behind me, pulling me out of my trance. I spun around and took Jasper's shirt to get the makeup out.

Once everyone settled down, we went to bed. We were so puckered out by the day's activities that my room was soon filled with the sound of soft snores and even breathing.

-o0o-

_We were standing in my bathroom, his shirt in my hand and no one in my room.__ He stood over me with an apologetic look in his eyes. Slowly he took his shirt out of my shaking hands and put it down. He bent down, his lips ghosting against my ear sending shivers down my spine._

"_I'm really sorry, darlin'," he breathed into my ear. "How can I make it up to you?"_

_My heart was pounding loudly in my chest__ as I contemplated what he asked me. I gulped and lifted my chin to stare into his eyes. He pulled back and gazed at me with his intense blue eyes, gazing into the deepest parts of my soul._

"_I think I know…" he chuckled, bringing his head closer to mine._

_Slowly, hesitantly, he brushed his lips against mine, testing the waters before capturing my lips with a force I never thought possible. I gasped and his sweet tongue darted passed my parted lips, teasing me, tasting me, driving me to the brink of insanity. His hands traced up and down my waist causing me to moan –_

"Oh, Edward…"

_Edward? Wait, what?_

I jolted awake as a soft whimper filled the air. I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed.

_Six a.m. great!_

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glared at my friend when another moan filled the room. I shook my head and got out of my bed, in time to hear my brother's name fall from her lips.

_I really need to do something, _I thought as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I filled the kettle with water and turned it on, getting my favourite mug and putting some instant coffee powder, sugar and milk into it as I waited for the kettle to boil. Something creaked behind me and I jumped as Emmett walked into the kitchen, tiredly shuffling his feet.

"Mornin'" he mumbled, pulling out a mug to make himself some coffee as well.

"Morning," I whispered. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"Yep, I couldn't take Edward's snoring anymore so I decided to get up," he said. "What's your excuse?"

"Bella was talking in her sleep again," I told him, watching his smile grow at the mention of his little sister.

"You should've stayed," he said seriously. "You could've gotten some great blackmail material."

"Why would I want blackmail material?" I asked him incredulously.

"Not for you, silly. For me."

I shook my head and added hot water to my mug. I picked it up and took a sip, smiling as the hot liquid slid down my throat, warming me from the inside. I looked up at Emmett as I put my mug back on the counter. His brow was furrowed as he poured water into his mug; he was wearing his thinking face.

I sighed and shook my head. "Out with it. I know you want to ask something."

Emmett put the kettle back in its place, the frown still on his face.

"What about Rose?" he finally asked. "Does she talk in her sleep?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out the double meaning in his question. _Does she talk in her sleep? And if she does, does she talk about him?_

I looked at his hopeful face and shook my head, grimacing as his hopeful smile faltered. "No, she doesn't talk in her sleep, but if she did I'm sure it would be about you."

That seemed to perk him up and he hummed as he took a sip of his coffee. As I took another sip of mine, my stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to make breakfast," I told him. "Do you want some?"

I was bent down looking for a pan when I felt a pair of thick, strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me into the air.

"I don't think so, short stack," Emmett said as he pulled me away from the pots and pans. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?"

I groaned as I remembered the smell of burnt food and the smoke that filled the house for days.

Emmett chuckled at the look on my face as he sat me down. "We should leave the cooking to Bella."

I nodded my head and grabbed a bowl instead. "You're right. I guess I'll just have some cereal."

I sat down at the kitchen counter just as Rosalie shuffled into the kitchen, wearing a pair of extra tiny shorts covered by a long shirt. I heard a painful groan and looked up to see Emmett staring longing at her long legs. Rosalie shot him a hateful glare, dulled by the sleep in her eyes, as she took a spoon and took the seat next to mine, eating some of my cereal.

Soon everyone joined us downstairs and either had coffee or cereal in front of them. Bella was the last to arrive and flopped down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, baby Bells; did you have a good dream last night?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"I talked in my sleep again, didn't I?" she asked, groaning into my shoulder.

I nodded my head apologetically.

"Great," she moaned. "What did I say?"

"Yeah, Alice, what did she say?" Edward asked curiously.

I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible and said, "Don't remember."

The guys gave me a look that said 'sure you don't' and I gave them a small smile, telling them to drop it.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Jasper asked to ease the tension, something he was really good at.

_Now if only he could ease my tension…_

I gave him a grateful grin and launched into my plans for the day.

-o0o-

"Alice, you do realise that we could've gotten some DVD's and watched them at home," Edward complained as we walked to the cinema.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. "I know that, but I don't want to spend the entire weekend cooped up in the house. And besides, I don't hear anyone else complaining."

I walked faster and fell into step with Rose and Bella, hooking my arms through theirs. Edward followed begrudgingly, grumbling something under his breath that caused Emmett's booming laugh to fill the air.

Once inside, I sent the others to get us some snacks as I pulled my complaining brother to the ticket booth. Just as I opened my mouth to ask him which movie we should see, the most annoying voice I have ever heard rang in my ears. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward flinch.

"Yoo-hoo! Eddie!"

**AN: Now who could that be?**

**Thank you readers, reviewers and alerters (not sure if that's a word, but it is now). Next update won't be before Thursday due to life rearing its ugly head and forcing me to go to a funeral.**

**So while I'm gone I expect you awesome people to hit that review button like crazy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I still don't own 'em.**

**Alrighty, new chapter time. It would've been up sooner, but we decided to stay an extra two days after the funeral and four hours there and back does not agree with me and when we got back I was hit with a furious case of writers block. But then inspiration hit and here's the result of said inspiration.**

"Eddie!"

I flinched at Lauren's shrill voice and gazed sympathetically at my brother. I gave him an encouraging smile, which faltered slightly when I saw Lauren's minion, Jessica, with her hands all over Jasper. MY Jasper.

_Oh no, she didn't!_

I glided to my friends and linked my arm through Jasper's, smiling sweetly at Jessica, who now had a scowl on her face. I caught Bella's eye and motioned for her to go rescue my brother before he gets torn to pieces or whatever it is these girls want to do to him.

_Urgh, not something I want to think about._

I turned my attention back to Jessica.

"Hi, are you and Lauren on a date too?" I asked her with an innocent smile on my face as I snuggled deeper into Jasper's side – for effect, not because I enjoy being close to him. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm loving this.

Jessica looked at my and Jasper's linked arms with distain and glowered at the smile on my face. She shook her head 'no' and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, that's too bad," I told her with a slight pout. "You could've joined our triple date. Though it wouldn't be a triple date then, it would be more like a quadruple date."

I smiled at the confused frown on her face and looked at Rose as she glared at Emmett. I gave her one of my intimidating stares, trying to get her to play along.

_Like anyone would believe that she's on a date with Emmett, anyway._

Thankfully I got my point across and she, reluctantly, slipped her hand into Emmett's. I turned my head away from Emmett's face breaking smile as Edward made his way to our group with the tickets and Bella awkwardly holding onto his arm, a seething Lauren hot on their heels.

"The movie starts in twenty minutes," he said, pulling Bella into his side as Lauren nearly knocked her over to grab Jessica and stormed off.

"Awesome, that gives us enough time to get snacks," Emmett said enthusiastically when they left, tugging Rosalie along as he made a mad dash for the line.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at the look of shock on her face. A small tug reminded me that I was still holding onto Jasper, and I unwillingly pulled my arm away from his and turned to see Bella do the same with Edward, only her face was as red as a fire truck. Her cheeks flushed even brighter when Edward bent down and kissed her cheek to thank her.

I grabbed Bella's arm and hooked my arm through hers, before skipping to Emmett and Rosalie. When we reached them I wasn't surprised to see them arguing again, about what I'll never know, but Rose was giving Emmett an icy death glare while Emmett looked like someone microwaved his puppy. Luckily it was our turn next and Emmett's expression turned joyful again as he ordered food.

_If there's one thing that can cheer him up, it's food._

The movie we were watching was nearly empty, which was a good thing because we got amazing seats. Rose went in first and I sat next to her, pulling Bella and Edward behind me. Jasper followed behind Edward and that left Emmett to sit in the aisle seat, not that he complained, more space to put his food.

The movie Edward chose for us was some kind of comedy, but I wasn't really paying attention to it. As my mind wandered, I sneaked a peek at Bella and Edward.

Bella leaned down to pick up her soda when her hand accidentally brushed against Edward's thigh. Her face turned a bright crimson colour as she mumbled a quick apology before taking a large sip of soda – okay, it was more like a gulp. My brother just grinned at her and offered her some popcorn, seeing as she only bought soda. She took a few and smiled at him gratefully before popping them into her mouth.

_They are so cute together._

I sighed and let my eyes roam over Jasper. As my eyes rested on Jasper, Emmett darted his eyes in Rosalie's direction before looking back at the screen. I turned my head and saw Rosalie doing the same, looking slightly guilty when she saw I caught her. I raised an eyebrow, an art I perfected at a very young age, and gave her my 'you will tell me everything' look. Rose rolled her eyes and nodded, glancing at Emmett one last time before turning her attention back to the movie.

As I looked at my friends, the wheels in my head started turning, bringing up ways to get them together. Once I settled on a plan for Edward and Bella I realised that I might need some help.

Discreetly I took out my phone and sent a quick text.

_I have a plan.  
>Need your help.<br>We'll talk at home._

I glanced in Jasper's direction and chuckled softly when his pocket vibrated and made him jump. He scanned over the message and looked at me quizzically before nodding his head. I beamed at him and looked at the screen just in time to see the main characters getting it on.

I pulled a face and looked away. Not that I'm a prude or anything, I just don't enjoy watching other people getting it on when I can't.

The little flashing light on my Blackberry alerted me to the fact that I had a new message and I unlocked my phone to read it.

_What kind of plan and who does it involve?_

Ah, Jasper, so curious. I looked up at him and he motioned for me to tell him. With an exasperated sigh I typed a message and sent it to him.

_It's a covert operation and I'll tell you later._

He read it with a groan and shook his head at me. I gave him a small smile and shrugged to tell him that I don't want to get into it now.

-o0o-

"God, that movie was awful," Rosalie complained when we stepped into my house.

"I liked it," Edward pouted and looked at us for support.

"Yeah, Rosie, it wasn't that bad," Emmett said, draping his arm across her shoulders casually only to have her shrug it off.

"I'm with Emmett," Bella said. "It really wasn't that bad."

I nodded in agreement and smiled when Edward shot her a pleasant smile. I turned and almost bumped into Jasper behind me, giving me a pointed look as I step around him.

_My, he is a curious fellow._

"I'm hungry," I told no one in particular and jumped up to go to the kitchen. "Do you guys want something? I'm just going to whip up a quick lunch."

I bent down to find the pot I was looking for.

"Whoa, Alice," Emmett said and took the pot out of my hands. "We talked about this, remember?"

I looked at him, my brows knit in confusion, while smiling internally that they took the bait.

"Yeah, Ali, why don't we make some lunch and you and Jasper can sit in the lounge?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I huffed, turning on my heel and storming out of the kitchen. _Gotta keep up pretences._

Jasper followed and sat down next to me on the loveseat. He leaned in close and looked at me expectantly. I stared back at him, partly lost in his eyes and partly just to temp him.

Finally his curiosity got the best of him and he nudged my arm lightly.

"So, are you going to tell me the plan?" he pleaded softly.

"Of course," I told him.

"Well…?"

"Okay, so Edward likes Bella, right?" I looked at Jasper; his eyes were wide as he nodded.

"How did you know that?" he asked, amazed. "I don't even think _he _knows it yet."

"That's not important," I said swiftly. "What is important, though, is that she likes him too."

"Okay…So where do we come in?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could have a small birthday party for Bella, a costume party, and then just find subtle ways to get them to spend a lot of time together."

Jasper looked pensive, but nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good idea, darlin'," he said, still frowning. "But I do have one question.

"Shoot."

"Why did you choose me to be your faithful sidekick?"

I giggled at him before turning serious.

"Well, I needed someone on the inside and Emmett can't keep a secret to save his life, besides every evil mastermind needs a minion. And you're the best one for the job."

"Ah, so you admit that you're an evil mastermind?" he teased.

"Of course, but I'll settle for evil genius as well," I told him with a serious face.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled, a deep, soothing sound coming from his chest. My heart fluttered as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. We leaned forward slowly, looking at each other. My tongue darted out to wet my lips and the butterflies in my stomach went berserk when his gaze lowered to my lips. He tilted his head a little –

"Lunch is ready!" Edward called from the kitchen.

Reluctantly I pulled back and mentally cursed my brother with every bad word I knew. Jasper stood up and followed behind me. Before we went into the kitchen I turned to him.

"Remember, this is a secret operation."

**AN: How was that? We have an accomplice**** for her evil plan. I was thinking of doing some outtakes for this story, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Thank you faithful reviewers, you are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**Hello again, it took a while for me to write this chapter. I was halfway done with chapter 5 when I decided to move it to chapter 6 and put this in its place. So I hope you enjoy it.**

_A soft sigh escaped my lips as he kissed down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. I dragged my hands through his silky soft locks and tugged, causing a delicious groan from my man._

_Jasper's hands moved from my hips and sneaked higher and higher. A gasp of pure pleasure resonated through the room as he grazed the underside of my breasts. With a moan our lips found each other, our kiss frenzied with need._

_I scraped my perfectly manicured nails down his back, bringing forth more of those glorious sounds –_

"Alice?"

I jumped up with a disappointed groan, woken from yet another dream about Jasper. I sighed and glared at Edward, marginally curious as to why he woke me up.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" I asked in my usual chipper tone.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair, making it even messier than it usually is.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were up."

My brow furrowed and I glanced at my clock – I did a double take as the time finally registered.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I yelled jumping up to rummage through my closet.

After finding the perfect outfit I turned to see why Edward hadn't answered me yet and saw that he left. I grumbled under my breath and hopped in the shower – taking less time than I normally would.

Frantically I put on my chosen outfit, pausing long enough to put some make-up on.

Edward poked his head into my room and smirked.

"Ali, hurry up or we're going to be late," he told me, his smirk growing wider.

I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Go wait in the car," I ordered. "I'm almost done."

After my primping was completed to my satisfaction I finally made my way down to the car, rolling my eyes at my huffing brother.

"Finally," was all Edward said before starting the car and driving us to school.

-o0o-

"Bellllaaaa!" I squealed jumping out of the car.

I ran to my friend and threw my arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly.

"Alice," Bella gasped. "I need…oxygen."

Sheepishly I dropped my arms and took a step back, smiling as everyone laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Sorry, B," I told her. "I just missed you."

Bella's bell-like laugh filled the air.

"Awe, Alice, I missed you too, but you saw me yesterday."

"Oh, I know," I shrugged. "Can't I miss my friend?"

"What about the rest of us?" Emmett asked as Edward joined us.

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

Emmett put his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Awe, pixie chick, why you show us no love?"

I looked at his serious expression and couldn't hold my laugh in any longer, and soon everyone joined in.

By the time Jasper and Rosalie got there we were doubled over, clutching our sides and gasping for breath.

"Howdy, y'all," Jasper greeted us, tipping an imaginary hat. "What's got y'all bent over like a mule carrying a lazy man's load?"

I straightened up only to start laughing again as Jasper looked at us – God, I love this guy.

"No-nothing…Emmett…just…and then…you…you," I stuttered through frantic giggles, holding onto my aching stomach.

"Alice, honey," Rosalie murmured. "You need to breathe."

I was taken aback by Rose's soft tone and took a deep shaky breath, only letting a few giggles escape.

"Are you calm now?" she asked rubbing my back.

I nodded my head.

"Good, now tell us what happened."

I took another deep breath.

"Okay, so when we got here I was excited to see Bella so I ran over and hugged her and told her that I missed her even though I saw her yesterday and then Emmett was being…well, Emmett and made us laugh so hard and then you guys came and what Jasper said was just so adorable that I could help but to laugh," I finished my mini-speech slightly out of breath and looked at Rose.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper eyeing my heaving chest, but chalked it up to my brain conjuring up fantasies to make up for my interrupted dream.

Rose looked like she was about to say something when the homeroom bell rang, signalling the end of our conversation.

"Oh, well, see you guys later," I chirped and skipped off to class.

-o0o-

Ah, lunch time my favourite time of the day.

I slid into the seat next to Jasper's and stole a French fry from his tray. He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

"So," I said after chewing the fry and swallowing. "I have an idea for Bella's birthday."

"Really?" Jasper leaned towards me curiously.

I looked around to make sure that we were alone.

"Yeah," I whispered leaning closer. "I was thinking we could have a surprise party for her at my house."

"Sounds good, darlin'," he whispered back. "But won't she know that something's up?"

"Who'll know something's up?" Emmett's booming voice interrupted our whispered conversation, bringing the rest of our friends with him. "And what are you guys whispering about?"

Jasper and I jumped apart and started eating as if nothing happened.

"Oh, nothing," I said with a shrug. "We were just talking about the Christmas dance."

"But Alice, that's in December," Bella told me.

"So?"

"So, it's only September now."

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, you have so much to learn," I said shaking my head in pity.

"Yeah, Bella, it's never too early to plan for the Christmas dance," Rosalie added.

As Bella opened her mouth when Jessica came over and sat down next to Emmett. She placed her hand on his arm and leaned forward, pushing her chest at him.

"Hey, Emmett," she purred, or at least tried to purr.

"Urm, hey, Jessica," Emmett said lifting her hand off of his arm with a look of disgust.

As she chatted away I turned my attention to Rosalie who was sitting between Bella and Edward. Her face had turned a vivid shade of red as she shook with anger. I could see her jaw lock – and that always meant trouble.

A few minutes of glaring at Jessica and Emmett were enough to put her over the edge and she pushed off the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. I gave Jasper a quick glance and he looked just as confused as I felt.

I stood up and went after her, ducking into the nearest bathroom.

"Rose?" I whispered as I saw her glaring at the corner. "Are you okay?"

Her hands balled into fists before she crossed her arms and turned toward me.

"I don't know, Alice," she said softly.

I looked her up and down, taking in her full appearance and voiced the only conclusion I could come up with.

"You like him."

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Bella's birthday is in the next chapter and maybe some Emmett and Rose.**

**Review and make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I still don't own the Twilight characters.**

I wiped the sweat from my brow with an exaggerated flourish as I finished the final touches on the banner hanging in our living room. I stepped down from the ladder that Jasper so graciously brought in for me and moved back to peruse my handiwork. Satisfied that nothing was out of place I nodded my head.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!

The sign shouted from above, the voices of her friends and family echoing off the walls.

_I am a genius,_ I thought as I smiled at the recorder that was activated by the remote in my tiny, but capable hands.

I smiled down at Jasper, who held the ladder, as I made my way down.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said with a smile.

"No problem, darlin'," he said. "It's looking good."

He looked around the room that we decorated, okay, I decorated, but he helped – kind of. Fine, he held the ladder, but he's still getting credit in my eyes for doing that, because Edward didn't do anything.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my idiotic brother who was currently moping in his room for some unknown reason.

"So my evil little pixie how's the rest of GEABT going?" Jasper's silky southern drawl snapped me out of my reverie.

"The rest of what?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"GEABT…Get Edward and Bella Together," he explained at my confused expression.

_Mhmm, that's creative._

"Oh, everything's going according to plan," I told him, rubbing my hands together excitedly. "I just need a few more props and an excuse to get Mr Sour McGrumpypants out of the house and then everything will be all set."

Jasper tapped his chin in thought as we tried to figure out a way to get my brother out of the house to get Bella for the surprise party.

"Well," Jasper said after a while. "I could always tell him that we – him and me – have to get Emmett and Bella to come over here and then I could get a sudden phone call from you, saying that you need my and Emmett's help and that you would really appreciate it if he could bring Bella over here at seven."

My jaw dropped, but not because that was the longest sentence he has ever spoken. No, my jaw dropped because that plan was pure genius.

"What?" Jasper asked, self-consciously running a hand through his golden dirty blonde locks. "Is it that bad?"

My eyes bugged out of my head as I shook it.

"Jasper that is genius!" I squealed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

His arms tightened around my waist and we held onto each other for an eternity – okay, it was just a few minutes, but spending eternity in his arms isn't really such a bad idea in my book.

The sound of a throat clearing finally broke our embrace, causing us to jump apart and stare awkwardly at the ground. Once I was able to look up without feeling embarrassed I glanced at Jasper, whose face was a glistening red colour, and smiled weakly.

I turned around to glare at my brother.

"I'm so glad you decide to grace us with your presence," I told him, placing my hands on my hips.

Edward ran a hand through his penny coloured hair and sighed shaking his head as he looked at the floor sheepishly.

My glare softened at the mix of emotions etched onto my brother's face.

"Anyway, I need you and Jasper to go to Emmett and Bella's today to keep them busy," I said to him.

"Why do we both have to go?" Edward asked running a hand through his already messy hair – again.

"Because," I stated, "if only one of you go, then Bella will know something's up."

"Yeah, and it's supposed to be a surprise," Jasper added, blushing at the beaming smile I sent him.

"I guess that makes sense," Edward conceded.

"Yes, it does," I said as I ushered them out of the door. "Now go, shoo."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Edward mumbled as he walked out of the door to his shiny Volvo.

Jasper saluted me behind his back and gave me a thumbs-up.

I sighed in relief when they finally left and went back to work on the rest of the decorations.

-o0o-

"What's up biatch?" Rose's voice echoed through the house as she stepped into the living room. "Wow, this place looks amazing."

"Thank you, thank you," I said, giving a bow a victory wave.

I took a step back to view the finishing touches I added after Jasper and Edward left. It did look amazing, if I do say so myself.

"So Rosie Posy, what brings you to casa de Cullen?" I ask glancing her way before straightening one of the decorations, giving a satisfied nod when it was straight.

"Jasper asked me to come help you while they're keeping Emmett and Bella busy," she said.

She looked up at me from her nails, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked in confusion.

Rosalie huffed and shook her head. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh, right. I still need to get the cake, seeing as the decorations are done we can go get it now," I said more to myself, as I made checkmarks on my mental list. "After that we need to set up the gazebo, make the punch and put the food out…"

I scrunched my forehead as I tried to think of something else…something I was forgetting…

AHA!

"And I need to call Jasper in a while to put our pl-" I stopped as I realised that I almost let it slip about our plan.

Thankfully Rose didn't notice my slip as she said: "Okay, to the baker! I'm driving."

"But the party was my idea, so I should be the one who drives," I whined, crossing my arms.

"Too bad, Ali, I'm driving," Rosalie told me, a hint of finality in her voice.

"Fine…" I grabbed my bag and we headed out the door to Rose's shiny red convertible.

-o0o-

"I think this piece goes here...or maybe it goes there?"

I looked at the pipe in my hands and the instructions of the gazebo. The cake was resting in the fridge with the rest of the food and the tables were all assembled, so far everything was on track, except for the stupid gazebo.

"Alice, I think that piece goes on top," Rosalie said with a frustrated huff, wiping sweat from her brow with disgust. "Or not."

"Rosie, I can't believe that you can take an engine apart and put it back together flawlessly, but you can't put together a gazebo."

Rosalie glared at me. "That's because an engine is easy to understand, while this," she motioned to the instructions and the pipes lying on the floor, "is pure torture."

"I think it's time to call in reinforcements."

With a laugh at her dramatics I pulled out my phone and dialled Jasper's number.

"Hey, Jasper, do you think you can come and help us now?" I asked in one breath when he picked up his phone.

"Sure, Ali, we'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Jazz," I told him with a sigh of relief before hanging up.

"So who do your reinforcements include?" Rose asked innocently picking at her fingernails.

I looked at her, not fooled one little bit by her innocent act. "Oh, it's just your brother..." her face fell, "and Emmett."

I saw her face brighten up and shook my head at her.

"You really should tell him, Rose."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I'll tell him when you tell Jasper."

"Tell Jasper what?"

I flung around and saw Jasper and Emmett walking toward us. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank God your here!" I sobbed dramatically. "We can't get this gazebo up and it's almost time for the party."

Warm tingles spread through my body as he patted my back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, darlin', we'll have it up in no time."

I pulled back and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thanks, Jazz, you're my hero."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Emmett asked with a pout.

I pulled back from Jasper, ran and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Of course not," I told him. "You're the much needed muscle of the group."

Emmett hugged me to him before putting me down.

"Thanks, Pixie, now let's get this thing together," he said with a clap of his hands.

Rose and I stood back and let the guys put the gazebo up, sneakily glancing at their shapely asses – well, I looked at Jasper's while she looked at Emmett's.

"Alice, I think I know why you couldn't put the gazebo up," Emmett said before putting in the last pole.

"Because we're not as amazingly wonderful as you?" I joked.

Emmett let out a hearty laugh, "Well, there's that and you had the instructions upside down."

"Oh, that explains a lot," I said with a shrug.

The guys and Rose just shook their heads at me as they secured the gazebo to the ground.

"Thanks again, guys," I said as they stood back to admire their handiwork.

"No problem, darlin'," Jasper said.

"Yeah, it's always a pleasure to serve you," Emmett said bowing low. "Now let's get some grub."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"No," Emmett said with a sly chuckle, "I also think about you washing that car of yours in an itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped at Jasper's expression of pure disgust at the thought and Rose's blush – which rarely happens. I turned and walked back to the kitchen, still laughing, giving Jasper a sympathetic smile as he pretended to gag while following me.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****I know I said that this was going to be Bella birthday party, but I'm saving it for next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and who are planning to review again – I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: Firstly, I am so, so sorry it took this long for me to update. Secondly, Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Where are they? I thought impatiently as I glanced at my watch for the fourth time in two minutes. They were supposed to be here already.

"I think that's them," Rose said peeking through the curtains at the sound of gravel being crushed.

"Finally," Emmett huffed. "That means we can eat soon."

I giggled as Rose rolled her eyes and muttered 'idiot' under her breath.

"Okay, let's get ready."

I moved everyone into position, lingering my hands on Jasper's shoulders for longer than necessary. What? Like you wouldn't?

Once everything and everyone was in place I grabbed the remote and took my place in front of Rose just as the door opened.

We yelled 'surprise' as Bella and Edward entered the house, followed by the recording of 'Happy Birthday Bella'. Did I mention that it was the best idea I've ever had? Really? Well, it's true.

"Awe, you guys, you shouldn't have," Edward said in a surprisingly good impression on a girl's voice as Bella's face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

We all burst into laughter as I gave my friend a hug and wished her a happy birthday.

"Alice, I told you I didn't want to do anything for my birthday," she said as I pulled back. "But thank you for keeping it small."

"You're welcome," I told her.

"Come on, let's eat," Emmett said as he grabbed Bella and pulled her towards the backyard and to the cake.

"Seriously, man, show some patience," Edward said as we followed them outside.

I grabbed the matches and the special candle I got for the cake and trailed behind Jasper. No, I was not checking out his ass. Okay, maybe I was.

"Alice, hurry up," Emmett moaned, taking the candle and matches from me, shoving the candle into the cake and lighting it.

I rolled my eyes at his eagerness, but decided to keep my mouth shut for once.

After the candle was lit, Emmett pulled Bella next to him.

"Okay, blow out the candle so we can eat," he said motioning to the cake.

"Emmett, seriously," Rose groaned, the disgust in her voice was coming through loud and clear.

"Yeah, dude, we're supposed to sing to her first," Jasper added.

"Urgh, fine," Emmett conceded.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday baby sister," Emmett sang hurriedly off-key. "Now, let's eat."

I glanced at Bella, who was relatively quiet during the entire spectacle, and saw her trying very hard to keep her laugh in. Trying, but not succeeding when soft giggles filled the air, getting louder by the second. Soon everyone joined in, laughing at Emmett's display of impatience and his way of getting what he wanted most…food.

"Emmett, how do you even know if you'll like the cake?" Bella asked as the laughter died down.

Emmett looked worried as he turned to me. "Alice, what flavour is the cake?"

"It's vanilla," I told him with a wicked smile, naming his least favourite flavour. "And I baked it."

"Alice, you di…" Edward interrupted, but I shot him a warning glare to shut him up.

I turned back to Emmett as the blood drained from his face, leaving him pale and looking a little green.

"You know what? I think I just lost my appetite." Emmett said as he stepped away from the cake and stared at it warily.

I rolled my eyes and re-lit the candles, placing Bella directly in front of the cake and turning to our friends.

"Okay, let's do it right this time."

-o0o-

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, it's time for presents," I said, placing my empty plate on the floor before jumping up.

"Alice, I told you no presents," Bella whined as I came back with a small, brightly wrapped box.

"I can't not give you something for your birthday," I said as I gave her the box. "Besides, it's small so it doesn't really count."

"Alright," Bella sighed and slid her finger under the wrapping paper.

She let out a small yelp as the paper sliced through her finger and blood trickled out of the cut. I pulled a Band-Aid out of our 'Emergency Drawer' and wrapped it around her finger before she could get queasy.

Bella went back to unwrapping her gift, paying extra attention to the paper to make sure she didn't have any more accidents.

"Wow, Alice, it's beautiful," she gasped as she gently took out the silver 'Bella' necklace, admiring the sparkling gems imbedded into the letters. "I love it."

I beamed at her and looked around the room. "So who's next?"

Emmett shifted and pulled out a hastily wrapped package, handing it to his sister with a big smile.

Bella took the package from her brother and opened it slowly. She frowned as she pulled out a white t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big for her, a small smile forming on her lips as she read what was written on it. With a laugh Bella turned the shirt around to show us.

There, on the t-shirt, in big bold letters, stood 'I'm with Stupid', an arrow pointing in Emmett's direction. Fitting.

Bella laughed and shook her head, reaching up to hug her big brother. "Thanks, Em. Now I know what to get you for Christmas."

We all laughed at that and Edward shuffled forward slightly, shyly holding a neatly wrapped present out to Bella.

"I guess I'm next," he said, running a nervous hand through his hair after she took his gift.

Bella flushed a deep shade of red, her jaw dropping as she stared at the gift in her hand.

"Edward…where did…what…how…?" she stuttered, looking between him and the book in utter disbelief.

"You don't like it?" Edward asked nervously.

"No, I, I do, it's just…wow," she said, lovingly tracing the cover of the first edition copy of Wuthering Heights, her favourite book.

Well, I'll be damned. If that doesn't show how much he likes her, then I don't know what will.

"Okay, okay," Rose interrupted the current stare fest going on. "It's our turn, though I'm not sure if we can top that."

Jasper handed Bella her present and sat back to see her reaction as she unwrapped what was obviously a picture frame.

As Bella held up the group photo that Rose took of us during the summer, I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful handmade frame.

"Wow, you guys made this for me?" she asked, tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

She threw her arms around the two of them and soon we formed a group hug, with Bella in the middle, thanking us for making her day so special.

-o0o-

As everyone got ready to leave, I pulled Jasper into the kitchen.

"Okay, stage 1 is complete," I told him "Now it's on to stage 2."

"And what might that be?" he asked intrigued.

"I'm, uh, not really sure yet, but when I think of something I'll let you know," I told him, my brows knitting together as I tried to think of something else to say.

"Well, you know where to reach me, darlin'," he said, his lips pulling up into a lopsided smile.

A not so awkward silence followed as we just stood there, staring at each other.

"So, uhm, that was a really nice frame you made," I said softly, glancing up at him from under my lashes.

"If you think that was nice, then you should see your present," he said mischievously.

Well that certainly piqued my interest.

"Really, what is it?" I asked, bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement.

"It's not quite finished yet, so you'll have to wait for you birthday," he said, his smile growing wider at my obvious impatience.

"Jasper," I whined, drawing out his name. "You can't tell me something like that and then expect me to wait. Besides, my birthday is over a month away. Can't you just give me one little hint?"

I stared at him hopefully, trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible as he pretended to think it over.

"Nope, sorry darlin', my lips are sealed," he said, zipping his lips for added effect.

"Fine," I huffed, pushing my lips into a pout.

"Alice, they're leaving now!" Edward yelled from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen with Jasper following behind me.

After I hugged everyone goodbye and they left, I started cleaning up while Edward took down the gazebo outside.

We were just about done when our parents got home.

I hugged and kissed my parents, pulling back to show them I kept my promise of cleaning up.

"Thank you, dear," Mom said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great and I think everyone really enjoyed themselves."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," she said as she put an arm around my waist. "Where is your brother? We have some news for you."

"I'm here, Mom," Edward said, kissing her on the cheek before standing next to Dad. "So what's the news?"

"Well, our friends, the Denali's, are coming for a visit next week," Mom told us with her usual soft smile.

"They're thinking of moving and want to see if they like the neighbourhood," Dad added.

"Wait, what!" I screeched. "They're thinking of moving here?"

"Yes, dear," Mom answered, giving me a funny look.

FUCK!

**AN: Dun, dun, dun…Now why is Alice so upset? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes I may have made.**

**Thanks to every reader, reviewer and favouriter. You guys are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"No!" I screamed again, flopping down on my queen sized bed and flailed my arms dramatically. "No, no, no!"

"Seriously, Alice. Why don't you want them to move here?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me, munching on a bag of chips.

My look of disgust at the fact that he was leaving crumbs all over the place turned to one of disbelief as I stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me?" I screeched. "Do you not remember what happened the last time we visited them?"

Edward paled as he recalled our previous visit to the Denali's.

"Yeah, that kind of was a disaster," he said.

"Gee, you think?" I said sarcastically. "The Denali sisters are crazy. C-R-A-Z-Y!"

"Kate's not that bad," Edward said, holding his packet of chips to me.

I took one with a huff and unceremoniously stuffed it into my mouth.

"But Irina and Tanya are," I said after swallowing. "Two out of three is terrible odds."

Edward rolled his eyes at my dramatics and leaned back onto his elbows, giving me his 'maybe they've changed' look.

"Don't look at me like that!" I snapped at him. "If they come here and latch their hooks into you then all of my hard work would have been for nothing."

"Hey, I'm not the only single guy here, you know," he said matter-of-factly. "There's Emmett and Jasper too."

I felt the blood drain from my face at the thought of Tanya or Irina getting their claws into my Jasper. After experiencing their womanly ways first hand, I knew that if they really wanted to, they could make every guy fall for them, even the ones the most committed relationships. I mean, they almost got to Edward and he rarely gives girls the time of day.

"I guess we'll just have to keep the guys away from them," I said quietly, the gears in my head turning full speed to find a solution for my dilemma.

I paced up and down my room as Edward followed my movements with his eyes. Suddenly a brilliant idea hit me and I stopped in my tracks, a devious smile forming on my face.

"Oh, no, I don't like that look," Edward said, looking a little frightened. "This can't be good."

"Oh, don't be so sceptical, Eddie," I told him, my smile growing as he flinched at the unwanted nickname. "This idea just might work, but we need everyone in on it."

"Okay, I'll bite," Edward said as he sat up and look at me questioningly. "What's your idea, oh devious one."

"I think we should call a group meeting," I said, grabbing my planner to see which day would suit everybody. "It would be better if I tell everyone at the same time."

"All right, I'll go call the guys," Edward said as he hopped off my bed.

He paused at my door, "When do you want to hold the meeting?"

I paged through my planner, which had everyone's schedules and extra-curricular activities mapped out and colour coded according to each person.

"We're not doing anything on Wednesday," I said, double checking just to make sure. "So we can get together here after school. I'll call the girls and set it up."

Edward saluted me before going to his room to call the guys.

-o0o-

I bounced down the stairs, with my bright pink folder in hand, to the games room where my friends were waiting.

"Bella's running a little late," Rose told me as I entered the room and took a seat.

"I'm here, I'm here," Bella said, panting as she ran into the room.

I look around at my friends with a grim expression.

"Alright," I said, standing up and taking my position in front of them. "As all of you are aware, the Denali's are coming for a visit."

"That's what this meeting is about?" Emmett asked incredulously.

I glared at him for interrupting me and he shrank back into the couch.

"As I was saying, the Denali's are coming and that is not a good thing." I told them. "I'm sure everyone has heard our recollections of their man-eating ways and that none of the guys want to be subjected to that kind of torture."

I looked around the room as everyone nodded in confirmation, my eyes lingering on Jasper as he gave me his dimple-showing smile.

"Good," I said, nodding back at them. "Now, I have come up with a plan that might help deter them, even if it's just a little."

"Oh, this I've got to hear," Emmett said with a chuckle, earning him another glare from me and a smack in the back of the head from Rose.

"Thank you, Rose," I said, turning my attention back to the group. "So, my plan is quite simple."

"Alice, nothing you ever do is simple," Emmett piped up again.

Jasper elbowed his friend in the side as I gave him my best death glare.

"Please, continue," Jasper said with a smile and I felt my legs start to wobble.

"Right, so the plan is quite simple. If we couple up and pretend to be in loving, devoted relationships, then that should make them think twice before going after one the guys."

"What do you mean by 'couple up'?" Rose asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Exactly what it says," I tell her. "We're going to couple up with the guys; pretend that we're dating and all that jazz, and that will save them from the horribleness that is Irina and Tanya Denali."

"Wait a minute," Emmett said. "I thought there were three of them."

"Oh, there is, but Kate's not that bad," Edward told him, before motioning for me to continue with my plan.

I nodded my thanks and pulled the different coloured papers out of my folder, distributing to my friends as I said, "So, if we're all in agreement, then we can begin."

"On these papers are the person you will be matched up with and all of their details," I said, taking the last paper and glancing over it.

I looked up to see Bella blush a deep shade of red as she read her paper and Rosalie scowl as she read hers.

"Our mission is to get to know our assigned partners and have a believable pretend relationship with said partner. If you have any questions, feel free to ask now."

Rosalie was the first to speak up.

"You matched me up with Emmett? Are you crazy!" she yelled, glaring from the paper in her hand to me and then to Emmett, only to start the cycle up again.

"I took a lot of variables into consideration when I made these pairings," I told her seriously. "You and Emmett were the best match."

"We were the only two left, weren't we?" Emmett asked leaning on his knees to read is paper.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Now the Denali's were supposed to arrive this week, but got held up with some business. My inside source has confirmed a new date for their arrival and it's a week before Halloween." I said, scowling at the fact that they'll be here for my birthday and were probably expecting and invitation to my party.

"So that gives us plenty of time to get to know our – other halves – for lack of a better word."

Rose looked at me like I boiled her favourite pair of Manolo heels and Bella kept sneaking glances at Edward, her lips tugged into a small smile.

"Jasper, Edward, you've been really quiet through this," I say as I turn my attention to them. "What are your thoughts on the mission?"

"I think that you really need to stop watching so many secret agent shows," Edward said, smirking as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I think it's a great idea, darlin'," Jasper drawled, a mellow grin on his face.

"Thank you, Jasper," I said, giving him a dazzling smile.

"When do we have to start this charade?" Emmett asked, already inching his way closer to Rosalie.

"The sooner the better," I tell him.

My eyes widened as another idea hit me.

"Why don't we start right now?" I suggest. "We can chat with our significant others and form a plan on how where breaking the news to our parents."

"Alice, we're fake-dating, not pregnant," Bella said, her face growing red as she realised what she said. "I don't think it's necessary to tell our parents."

"That's where you're wrong, my friend," I tell her as I sit down and put my arm around her shoulders. "For this mission to be a success, we have to act like real couples, and that means we have to go on dates."

"Dates?" she squeaked.

"Yes, dates. And Edward will pick you up for school…Oh, that reminds me," I say, turning to everyone to make sure I had their attention. "Our transportation to and from school will be as follows: Rose, Jasper will drop you off at my house, then you go with Edward when he goes to pick Bella up, you will then ride to school with Emmett and I will ride with Jasper."

"Why can't I just pick Bella up, Emmett can pick up Rose and Jasper can pick you up?" Edward asked, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Because that would be a waste of gas," I said. "So does everyone understand?"

Emmett scratched his head and raised his hand.

"Yes, Emmett?"

"I'm lost," he said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"All you have to do is wait for Edward to bring Rose and then you take her to school and back to your house after school," I explained to him slowly.

"Okay, but what if we want to do something after school?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Rose.

Rose scowled at him as Jasper pretended to gag at the thought.

"If that's the case, then let me know before hand and we'll arrange something," I said with a shrug.

I looked around the room and noticed that someone is yet to move.

"Come on, guys," I said, walking to Jasper. "Get to chatting."

I sat down next to Jasper and turned to him with a smile, bouncing with happiness.

_This is going to be fun._

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'm officially on vacation and only start back up in February, so I'll try to write as often as possible.**

**Drop me a line and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favouriters and even the lurkers. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Don't own.**

**Sorry this took so long *looks ashamed* I'll try to get the next one out sooner.**

"Alice! They're here!" Edward yelled as I put the finishing touches on my makeup.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back, grabbing my backpack for the day. It was a bright Barbie pink with silver lines and matched my outfit to a tee.

I bounced down the stairs and saw Jasper talking to my mom, smiling brightly as she nodded her head in agreement with what he said.

"Hi, Jazz," I said, linking arm through his as I give him my brightest smile.

"Good morning, darlin'," he said, returning my smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I told him before giving my mom a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Bye, Mom!" I yelled over my shoulder as I pulled Jasper behind me to his car.

Once we were in his car I turned to him with a slight frown on my face.

"I didn't see Rose in there," I told him, pouting slightly.

Jasper flicked my pouted bottom lip with his thumb before answering me.

"She was in the game room, blowing off some steam," he said as he pulled away and started our commute to school. "She's still not happy about being set up with Emmett."

"But she's going to go along with it, right?" I asked worried.

"Yes, albeit begrudgingly," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Good," I sighed in relief, "the plan would be totally ruined if she didn't."

Jasper looked at me curiously, his brow getting this adorable crinkle that my hands itched to smooth.

"So what exactly is the plan, darlin'?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"You already know the plan, silly," I told him, shaking my head.

"I do?"

His confusion was so adorable I wanted to kiss him – oh, who am I kidding? I always want to kiss him.

"Of course you do. It's part of the 'Get Edward and Bella together' plan."

_With the added bonus of making sure that Tanya and Irina didn't get their claws anywhere near my Jazzy._

"Oh," Jasper said, drawing out the word as he finally got what I was telling him. "I take it that getting Rose and Emmett together is just a side bonus."

"Well, yes," I said seriously. "Anything with eyes can see that those two were meant for each other. Besides Rose already admitted to me that…"

"That what?" he asked curiously as I trailed off.

"Never mind," I said quickly as Jasper arched his brow at me suspiciously. "So do you remember our story?" I asked to focus our attention back on the mission at hand.

"Yeah," he said, flawlessly pulling into a parking space near the front of the school.

He jumped out of his car and ran around to open my door – it wasn't part of the 'official' plan, but he did it anyway.

I sighed blissfully as he took my hand and helped me out of the car, lacing our fingers as he took my backpack and shrugged it onto his free shoulder along with his bag. The sight of Jasper with an obnoxiously pink bag on his back made me want to laugh, but I suppressed it to a giggle and smiled brightly at him.

We walked to one of the benches in front of the school and sat down to wait for our friends to arrive.

Luckily we didn't have to wait long, because we barely sat down when Emmett's Jeep skidded to a halt next to Jasper's car. He jumped down and ran to the passenger side to help Rosalie down, his hands lingering on her hips as he pulled her safely to the ground.

She scowled at him before arranging her face into a smile as she spotted me and Jasper. Rose pushed Emmett's hand from her hip, but grabbed it and pulled him in our direction.

"Hello, lovebirds!" Emmett boomed as he sat down next to Jasper and pulled Rose into his lap.

I gave a very unladylike snort at the look of pure annoyance on her face as Emmett rested his chin on her shoulder. I lifted my one eyebrow into my patented Alice-look and looked at her pointedly.

Rose huffed and leaned into Emmett.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I told her with smug satisfaction.

Rose just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"Feel the love," Emmett joked as he squeezed Rosalie tighter. She pulled her arm out of his hold and smacked him against the back of his head before settling back.

"Speaking of love," I said, looking around the parking lot, ignoring them, "where's Bella and Edward?"

"They were having a little disagreement," Emmett snickered. "They should be here soon."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's strange comment, but didn't pay much attention to it seeing as Emmett is usually weird. I pulled Jasper's hand to my lap and played with his fingers as I waited for my brother and best friend to arrive.

I was so focused on Jasper that I didn't realise that my brother's silver Volvo slid smoothly into the parking space next to Emmett's Jeep. Jasper pulled his hand up, bringing my attention to my brother.

He helped Bella out of the car and took her hand, gently tugging her toward us. It obviously wasn't gently enough, because her feet slipped out from under her and Edward's arm shot out to catch her. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her against him as they walked, her face bright red with embarrassment.

"Good morning," Edward and Bella greeted simultaneously before glancing at each other and looking down quickly.

"Okay, now that everyone's here we should get to class," I chirped and sprang up, tugging Jasper up with me.

We walked into school together before going our separate ways with a promise to meet up at lunch.

-o0o-

I plopped down next to Jasper in the cafeteria and pluck a fry from his plate, smiling as I popped it into my mouth. My smile widened as he rested his arm on the back of my chair, smiling lazily at me.

"So, Jazz, what were you and Mom talking about this morning?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just asking her permission to date you," he said, pulling my chair closer to his, "you know, to make sure they don't freak out when they found out."

"Oh, okay," I said with a shrug, turning back to my food.

I looked up when I heard a chair scrape against the floor. I smiled softly as Edward pulled Bella's chair out for her, my smile turning into a frown at the glares she was getting from Lauren and her posse. I glanced at them until they realised I was looking before levelling them with my best glare.

I smiled smugly as they visibly shrank back and turned back to their conversation. I was brought back to the conversation going on at our table when I felt Jasper take the tips of my hair and rub it between his fingertips.

I gave him a shy smile, leaning into his touch as he smiled back.

"Alice, have you thought about costumes for your party yet?" Rose asked, glaring at Emmett as he snuck some of her fries.

_Yay, were discussion my birthday!_

My mind ran through a few ideas as I contemplated my answer.

"I have a few ideas, but I was thinking, if it's alright with all of you, that we could do couple themed costumes," I said timidly, putting on my irresistible puppy dog pout and batting my eyelashes for the full effect.

The sound of everyone groaning simultaneously rang through the cafeteria. It looked like they were about to object so I quivered my lip and smiled inwardly with satisfaction as everyone agreed to my idea.

_At least I didn't have to use the 'It's my birthday' card yet, so I better save it for an emergency._

"Great! I'll start thinking about costumes and let you know when I can."

The shrill ring of the bell halted any further hopes of conversation and we made our way back to class.

I smiled at Jasper as he took my hand as we walked to class.

_This was the best idea I've ever had,_ I thought as the teacher started our lesson.

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if there are any specific costumes you want to see them in.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

"Alice, I am not wearing that," Bella protested, gesturing wildly at the outfit on my bed.

I huffed and rolled my eyes before turning around and facing my best friend. My eyes widened and my lips pulled into a pout as I looked at her.

"Please, Bella," I whimpered. "Please do this for me."

I jutted my bottom lip out and made it quiver for added effect.

Bella glared warily at my quivering lip as she folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Your puppy dog look isn't going to work, Alice," she stated firmly.

_Wanna bet?_

"Please, Bella, for my birthday?" I tried again, folding my hands under my chin and batting my eyelashes.

Bella's glare wavered as she looked at my pleading eyes and I knew she was close to giving in.

"Fine," she huffed, "but only because it's your birthday."

"Yes!" I yelled. "Now go put it on so I can do your hair."

I handed her the outfit and shooed her into the bathroom, smiling triumphantly as I turned to look at Rose who had been sitting quietly in the corner, flipping through fashion magazines.

"You know those shoes are hideous, right?" she said flatly as she turned another page.

"They came with the outfit," I said sourly as I glared at the offending yellow boots with distain.

"Have you looked at your costume yet?" I asked, moving my gaze from the shoes to Rose's face.

"Yip," she said, popping the 'p'.

"And…"

"I like the hat," she said flatly.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?" I asked incredulously. "You like the hat."

"The shoes aren't bad either," she said monotonously.

I glared at her expressionless face with in annoyance.

"You're doing this on purpose," I said after glaring at her for a minute.

With a sigh she turned her head and looked me straight in the eye.

"I love it!" she squealed with fake enthusiasm before rearranging her face back into its previous expressionless mask. "Satisfied?"

"Very," I told her smugly. "Now go put it on and I'll put on mine while I wait."

"You do that, Alice," she said, grabbing the bag containing her costume before heading into my closet.

I sighed softly and shook my head as I pulled my tank top over my head and shimmied into the maroon dress I picked out, straightening out the lace on the front and on the skirt.

I stared at the fishnet stockings with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and pulled them over my legs. After slipping on a black pair of heals I pulled the black silk gloves over my hands and just passed my elbows, flexing my fingers to make sure I could move them.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and turned to look at my reflection from every possible angle…and dare I say it? I look fantastic!

I looked away from my reflection when Rose came out of the closet in het costume. I scanned her critically – from the blue and black cap on her head, all the way down to the high heeled black boots on her feet.

I pulled her hair over her shoulders and nodded in satisfaction.

"You know what? You make a really hot cop."

I pulled out a pair of handcuffs and hooked it onto her belt.

"Yeah, I look great," she grumbled. "Can we get this over with? I want to see what the guys look like."

"In a second, we just need to wait for Bella," I told her, wondering why she was taking so long.

Just as I was about to knock, the bathroom door swung open and a less than impressed Bella stepped out.

I pressed my lips together tightly as I scanned her outfit for any flaws, shooting a glare at Rose as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter.

"Well, don't you look psycadelic," she said between giggles.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," Bella said, her face flushing a bright red.

"If you look like that, I can't wait to see what Edward looks like," Rose said, staring off before bursting into loud chuckles.

"Speaking of the guys," Bella said, turning to me. "When are we seeing their costumes?"

"Soon, I just need to fix this headband," I told her, turning her back around to make sure that none of her hair was caught in the band.

I smoothed her loosely curled hair down her back and gently patted her head.

"There you go my hippy friend," I said. "Now let's go check on the guys."

-o0o-

"Hello, Mr Cowboy," I said to Jasper, pulling his large cowboy hat off of his head and twirled it around my finger.

It slid off of my finger on the last twirl and flew halfway across the living room, landing neatly on the floor.

With a light laugh I went to retrieve it before placing it back on Jasper's head, making sure to tuck some of his hair into the hat.

"Howdy, ma'am," he said with his usual grin. "Now aren't you the prettiest saloon girl I ever did see."

I giggled at his over exaggerated accent as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Thank ya kindly," I said, batting my eyelashes at him and causing everyone to laugh.

I looked at my friends and smiled at their costumes, mentally patting myself on the back for my choices.

Rosalie looked more like a model than a cop in her navy blue dress. Her black heels added another few inches to her already staggering height and made her eyelevel with almost all of the guys, except for Emmett. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at his orange shirt, complete with prisoner number and obviously fake tattoo.

He had taken the handcuffs hanging from Rose's belt the minute he saw her and cuffed himself to her – much to her chagrin.

I moved my eyes over to Bella and Edward, who were standing awkwardly next to each other. Edward's loose and flowing shirt almost matched Bella's dress in colour, but the real eye catchers were his purple wide-leg pants and her canary yellow boots.

Edward noticed me staring at them and I motioned with my eyes for him to take Bella's hand. He rolled his eyes, but did as I said and slipped his hand into hers, causing her to blush.

Soon the doorbell rang and one-by-one my guests started to arrive. They were all dressed in Halloween costumes – seeing that it's Halloween – and their costumes ranged from pirates to monsters to the typical slutty costumes.

I greeted everyone at the door with my brightest and most cheerful smile and motioned them into the living room where we moved all of the furniture out to make a dance floor – and by we, I meant the boys and my dad. In the corner of the room stood a long table filled with all kinds of snacks and drinks for everyone to enjoy.

I shook my head as the guys made a beeline for the snack table before being ushered onto the dance floor by their girlfriends.

The doorbell rang again and I opened the door to the Denali sisters, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head at their costumes.

Irina and Tanya were dressed as Playboy bunnies, complete with ears and a tail, and I had to try my best to keep my smile in place.

I took a step closer to Jasper and laced my fingers through his as I welcomed them inside with a fake smile. My fake smile turned into a real one when I saw the youngest of the sisters, Kate, dressed as a baseball player. She turned her cap to the side and gave me a hug, wishing me a happy birthday.

I grinned and thanked her before telling her where to find the rest of the gang.

I had always like Kate, because she's the only one of them who isn't a boyfriend stealing hoe. With hair the colour of corn silk and big innocent blue eyes, she could have any guy she wanted though she never really made use of her looks. She had been in a relationship with a guy named Garrett for most of her life, and they were still going strong.

I followed her with my eyes and chuckled when she almost walked over a guy, practically begging for her attention, to give Rose and Emmett a hug.

With a shake of my head I closed the door and pulled Jasper onto the dance floor just in time for a slow song. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head on his chest as his arms went to my waist.

"Happy birthday, Alice," Jasper whispered, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

**AN: Next chapter will be the rest of the party and of course…presents! Whoo!**

**I'll try my best to update every other week.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and for the costume ideas.**

**So review and tell me what you think her birthday presents should be.**

**If you like dancing stories you should go check out Starstrellastar's new story Stepping Swan Lake – which I beta (and I'm a much better beta than writer, but you knew that). It's really interesting so far and off to an amazing start.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Okay this is short even for me, but anyway…**

As the intro to another slow song started I snuggled into Jasper's chest, breathing in the minty smell of his aftershave. I gave a satisfied sigh and buried my face in his jacket.

My grin spread when I felt him smile against my hair and kiss me on the forehead.

He leaned down, his lips less than an inch from my ear.

"Are you having fun, darlin'?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I murmured. "This is the best birthday ever."

Jasper chuckled and pulled away a little to see my face, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"So I guess you don't need a birthday present then."

Jasper's chuckled turned into a hearty laugh at the look of absolute horror on my face.

"I guess when you said you got me the greatest present ever, you were just kidding."

I clutched my chest in disappointment as I stuck out my lower lip, quivering it slightly as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aww, Alice, you know no one can resist that look," Jasper said as he took my hand and pulled me to the door and away from the music.

"Take a walk with me, darlin'," he said, tightening his grip on my hand and pulled me to our backyard.

We strolled through the lovely garden my mother designed and planted, passing people in various compromising positions. We walked hand in hand on the pebbled path that led to the forest, talking softly as we went along.

As we neared the forest a soft whining noise reached my ears.

"What was that?" I asked as I heard the whine again, only louder this time.

I looked at Jasper in confusion as he let go of my hand and stepped away from me. I could feel the hurt build up in my chest as he went further and further away from me, but I sighed in relief when he pulled a purple silk handkerchief from his pocket and covered my eyes with it.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle.

"Trying to take you to your surprise, darlin'," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he led me down the little hill that preceded the first trees of the forest.

"Okay, don't move," he said as he halted my movement, "I'll be right back."

I stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, twiddling my thumbs and bouncing on the balls of my feet, before I heard rustling and a soft whimper.

The crunching of the grass under feet and a familiar minty smell alerted me to Jasper's presence and I felt my heart speed up.

"Take off the blindfold, darlin'" he instructed and I reached behind my head to undo the loose knot and pulled the blindfold off.

I gasped at the picture I saw. Before me stood Jasper, holding a squirming puppy with a big baby blue ribbon around his neck, with the bright green trees in the background – to say I swooned would have been an understatement.

"Aww," I squealed, taking the wriggling puppy into my arms. "Is he for me?"

Jasper nodded, his hand lingering on my arm as he handed me the puppy. "Yeah. Happy birthday, Alice."

"Thank you, Jasper, I love him," I said, standing on my tip toes to give him a peck on his cheek.

I looked at the adorable fur ball in my arms and scratched him lovingly behind the ear.

"I think I'll call him…Bernie," I stated after staring intently at the best birthday present I had ever gotten.

"Bernie? I think it suits him." Jasper said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and led us over to the bench. I sat down with Bernie on my lap, curled up and fast asleep.

"How did you get him?" I asked Jasper as he settled down next to me.

"Oh, with a little help from your mother," he said, exposing his pearly white teeth as he smiled.

"Well that explains what you were talking about the other day," I said. "And you made it a surprise. I'm impressed."

Jasper chuckled. "It wasn't easy, darlin'. You have a very inquisitive nature and it's almost impossible to keep anything from you."

I laughed and leaned into him. "That's just a nice way of saying that I'm nosy."

Our laughter faded as we stared into each other's eyes. Slowly we leaned forward until our lips gently touched. I smiled as Jasper brushed my lips with his before capturing them in a searing kiss hot enough to make my toes curl.

As our kiss slowed down Jasper pulled away and gave me a few little pecks before resting his forehead against mine.

"That was a lot better than I imagined."

-o0o-

The guests have all left and everyone was snuggled up in their pyjamas, sitting in the game room.

Bernie was curled up on his brand new giant pillow, his soft snores reverberating through the room.

"You just had to get her a Saint Bernard," Emmett boomed, "a dog that will outgrow her in a week."

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked him.

"What? I was just saying." Emmett said, giving her the what-did-  
>I-do look.<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their separate conversations.

I snuggled into Jasper's chest as Edward put a movie on before taking a seat next to Bella.

I sighed happily as Jasper wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his body. I looked up and smiled shyly at him, my smile brightening when he returned it. My attention was drawn to Emmett when Rose made a disgusted noise as begrudgingly she sat down next to him.

_I'm going to have my work cut out for me with those two,_ I thought, laying my head back on Jasper's chest to enjoy the movie.

**AN: As always thank you to readers and reviewers. I'm keeping it short this week, but hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

Monday morning dawned bright and early. I woke up with the memory of Jasper's lips on mine fresh in my mind. My lips pulled into a grin as I lightly ran my fingers over my lips.

I jumped out of bed and got ready in record time, excited to see Jasper again.

As I bounced down the stairs I passed a perplexed looking Edward, vigorously tugging on his hair. I paused and gave him a concerned look, shrugging when he ignored me and mumbled under his breath as he made his way up the stairs.

All I could make out was "Bella", "kissing" and "why". I shook my head and continued down the stairs.

When I reached the kitchen I couldn't help but to laugh when I saw Bernie bouncing on his hind legs to catch the pieces of bacon that my mother was throwing him.

"Aww, he's so cute," I said, bending down and scratching him behind his ears.

"Just like you, darlin'."

I jumped up and whirled around, quickly smoothing down my skirt when I saw Jasper standing there. He gave me his sexy, dimpled grin and pecked my cheek before greeting my mom.

"I thought we could get breakfast before school," Jasper whispered in my ear.

My brain went blank as his minty breath washed over my face and I nodded dumbly at him.

After giving my head a subtle shake to clear the Jasper induced haze I gave my mom a quick kiss and hugged my puppy goodbye before skipping out of the kitchen with Jasper trailing behind me.

"What's up with your brother?" Rose asked when we passed her, waiting in the living room.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "he's been mumbling all morning."

"Maybe Bella knows," Rose said. "We should ask her later."

"Yeah," I agreed before waving at her and following Jasper out the door.

Jasper opened the car door for me and soon we were on our way to the only little diner in town.

-o0o-

"Do you know why my brother's acting so weird, Jazz?" I asked as I neatly placed my knife and fork in the now empty plate.

Jasper swallowed the last of his pancakes, his brow furrowed as he looked at me.

"I have no idea, darlin'," he said, "but if you don't get anything from Bella, I'll see if I can get some info for you."

"Thanks, Jazzy," I said and pecked his cheek.

Jasper paid the check with a goofy smile on his face and led me to the car. His smile lasted all through the ride as he clutched my hand.

When we reached the school everyone was already waiting for us at our usual bench. Edward and Bella kept sneaking glances at each other while Emmett was twirling one of Rose's gold locks around his finger, grinning as it springs back into place after he pulled it straight.

"Hey, guys," I said cheerfully just as the first bell rang.

Everyone mumbled hello as they stood up and we made our way to our first class.

-o0o-

"Okay, class," Mr Jefferson said calling the class to order, which was a tough feat since it was the last class of the day. "Today will be the start of your new project…"

A chorus of groans filled the room as he mentioned the p-word. I giggled and shook my head as I tried to think of what kind of project they could give us in health class. I eyed the boxes on his desk, wondering what he had in store for us.

"Now, class," Mr Jefferson tried again, "this will count for 30% of your grade, so you better turn those frowns upside down."

When everyone quieted down he continued telling us about our new project.

Apparently we had to partner up to take care of an electronic baby that simulated the way a real baby would act, in other words, it slept, cried and pooped. We were also informed that the baby had a microchip that would record our progress and that it would be used to grade us.

"Take a good look at the person sitting next to you," Mr Jefferson said enthusiastically, "because, as of now, you are married and just had a baby."

When Mr Jefferson finished his last sentence there was a groan from the back of the room.

"Yes, Mike?"

"Sir, I can't be married to Eric," Mike Newton said, pointing to Eric sitting next to him.

"Yes you can be," he said sternly before turning back to the class. "Alright, when I call your name, please come forward and get your baby and diaper bag."

I bounced in my seat as I waited for the teacher to call my name. I was extremely excited about this project, not only did we get our own baby, but I got to spend more time with Jasper.

"Alice and Jasper!"

The teacher finally called our names and I all but ran to the front of the room.

"Pick a baby, grab a bag and here are your instructions," Mr Jefferson said as I ran my eyes over the remaining babies lying on the table.

I inspected each doll closely before I finally found the perfect one. He had little tufts of blonde hair sticking out in all directions and the clearest blue eyes.

"How about this one?" I asked, holding him out to Jasper, who had already picked up the bag and our instructions.

"He's perfect, darlin'" he said after inspecting the little baby.

We took our seats and I handed the baby to Jasper as I took the instructions from him. According to the instructions, the baby had to be with one of us at all times for the duration of the project, fed and changed when needed and taken to the designated nursery area during school. The babies would be activated when the last bell rang.

-o0o-

As soon as the last bell rang everyone rushed out to their cars, glaring at the now crying dolls in disgust.

I cooed at the little baby in my arms and he settled down almost immediately.

"Do you want me to take him, darlin'?" Jasper asked as we walked to his car, holding the umbrella over me and the baby to shield us from the ever-present rain.

"No, I'll take him tonight," I told him. "Do you think we could go shopping first, though?"

"Sure," he said. "We can't have our son going around in the same outfit every day."

I laughed at the serious expression on Jasper's face as he joked, internally squealing at him referring to the doll as _our_ son.

I climbed into the car, holding the baby on my lap and rocking him slightly.

"We should probably get a car-seat too," I said when Jasper closed the door.

-o0o-

Three hours, two feedings and four diaper changes later, we were all gathered in the game room to look at the things I bought for our 'kids'.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard, Alice?" Bella asked as she saw all the stuff spread out.

"Nope," I said as I arranged the clothes into piles for each of my friends.

I handed the first pile, consisting of mostly pink clothes, to Bella, who had picked a baby girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Rose took the second pile and scanned through the clothes, picking out the ones that she liked the most.

Emmett had picked their baby, a boy with blonde hair and tiny little dimples, saying that if he ever had children the first one would definitely be a boy. Rose had rolled her eyes at that and grabbed the rest of their items.

"So did you pick names yet?" Rose asked after she finished arranging the clothes in order of her liking.

"No," I said with a frown, "I can't believe I forgot to give him a name."

"Did you pick one yet?" Bella asked Rose.

"Emmett Junior!" Emmett yelled from behind the controller.

"Well, there you have it," Rose said with an eye roll.

Bella arched her brow at Rose for letting Emmett name the baby.

"What?" she asked. "He did the first diaper change, so I let him name it."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation and sat down next to Jasper.

"Jazzy, what are we going to name our baby?" I asked softly, still feeling ashamed that I hadn't even thought of naming him.

"What about AJ?" Jasper asked wrapping an arm around my waist and making me feel better instantly.

"AJ? I like it." I told him, kissing his cheek appreciatively before joining the girls again.

"His name is AJ," I told them with a smile. "What name did you choose, Bella?"

"Edward liked the name, Carly, so we went with that," she said with a blush.

"She does kind of look like a Carly," Rose said, staring intently at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah…" we agreed.

"This is going to be so much fun," I said happily, smiling at my friends.

**AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**See you again in two weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is short (and late) so sorry about that. I'm sick and this is unfortunately the best that my brain could come up with.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Waa!"

I jerked my head up and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. I groaned when I saw that it was four in the morning. After shaking my head to clear away the remnants of the fantastic dream I was having, I looked around to see what had woken me up. Another loud wail filled the room and I jumped out of bed to make it stop before it woke everyone in the house.

I picked up baby AJ and rocked him until his wails turned to soft whimpers. I checked his diaper and found it dry, double checking to make sure I didn't miss anything.

"Are you hungry, little guy?" I asked the doll, reaching for the special bottles we got with the babies.

I held the bottle to his lips and smiled at the suckling noises he made.

Edward came in holding his and Bella's baby while I was cooing at AJ.

"You too, huh?" Edward asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. _Edward is going to make a really good daddy one day._ "I think they're programmed to let us get as little sleep as possible."

"Probably," Edward agreed sitting on my bed, cuddling the baby girl.

Just as the dolls settled down my phone rang and the crying started again. Edward winced at the noise and immediately shushed the doll. I groaned as I rocked my baby and reached for my phone, already pressing the answer button and ready to give the person on the other end a piece of my mind.

"God, do these things ever shut up?" Rose's disgruntled voice came over the speaker.

"They do, but then you called and they started crying again," I snipped, still rocking back and forth to get AJ to calm down.

"Emmett is so watching him from now on," Rose grumbled and I could hear her frantically trying to get the doll to calm down.

"Hey, Rose, did you try feeding him?" Edward asked the relief evident on his face at the fact that his baby was making soft snoring sounds.

"Yes," she moaned, "I tried feeding it and changing it, I even tried singing to it. Nothing worked."

"Maybe you should try cuddling him," I suggested. "That might work."

"Are you crazy? I'm not cuddling that thing!"

"It's worth a try if you want to get any sleep," Edward reasoned.

"Oh, alright."

Rose sighed and I could hear a rustling sound over the phone. And no crying.

"Hey, it's working," she said enthusiastically.

"Told you," Edward said, sliding off my bed and onto his feet. "I'm going back to bed."

I waved at my brother and told Rose that I was going to try for more sleep as well.

After hanging up the phone and putting it back on the table, I gently put AJ back in his crib. I smiled as the baby gave a soft sigh and headed back to bed.

On my way I bent down and stroked Bernie who seemed to have slept through all the noise.

_Lucky dog,_ I thought affectionately as I slid under the covers and drifted off to dreamland.

-o0o-

After dropping AJ off at the day care I headed to health class.

I kissed Jasper, who was already seated, on the cheek and slid into the seat next to his as the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class," Mr Jefferson greeted. "I trust your first night with the new additions to the family went well."

He was answered by a mixture of groans and complaints, but shushed the class and went on with his lesson.

As I was taking notes I felt something warm on my leg and looked down to see Jasper's hand resting lazily on my knee. When I looked at him he smiled and winked at me before turning his attention back to the lesson.

The morning classes flew by and before we knew it, it was time for lunch.

It was one of those rare sunny days, so we grabbed our lunch and grabbed seats outside before they were taken.

While I was trying to covertly sneak one of Jasper's fries off of his plate, Rose and Emmett slid into the bench opposite us. Emmett nodded in greeting before starting his usual lunch ritual of stuffing his face. Rose managed a small wave before leaning against Emmett's shoulder, trying to stifle yawn after yawn.

"Guys, I have an idea," I said when Edward and Bella finally joined us, looking a little dishevelled.

Everyone groaned simultaneously and shook their heads. I looked to Jasper to see if he wanted to hear my idea and he smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I'm sure it's a great idea, darlin'."

"It is," I said, nodding enthusiastically. "Why don't we have a sleep over at my house tonight? We can bring the babies and have a play date for them."

They still looked sceptical, but I could see that Rose wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Does this little idea of yours guarantee me some sleep?" she asked, her voice muffled by another yawn.

"Yes it does," I assured her. "We can have a baby in each room and take turns getting up if it cries, just like real parents."

"I don't think Mom and Dad will like that very much," Edward said, running his hand through his unruly bronze hair.

"Dad's going to a conference in Seattle and Mom's going with him," I enlightened him. "Didn't you listen this morning?"

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I guess it's alright then."

"I'm in too," Rose said.

"Great! Jasper?"

"I'll be there."

I turned to Emmett and Bella expectantly.

"I don't think Dad will like it," Bella said with a frown.

"Don't worry about the Chief, I'll take care of him," I reassured her.

"I guess I'm in then," she said.

"Emmett?" I asked, turning to him.

He looked up from his almost finished hamburger and scrunched his brows in confusion.

"What?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"Sleepover at my house tonight," I told him, wiping the piece of bread that flew out of his mouth off of my arm.

"Sure," he agreed before scarfing down the rest of his food.

"Great! I'll go with Bella after school and work my magic on Chief Charlie, and then we'll all meet up at my house around five."

**AN: Next chapter will be some slumber party fun. What do you think is going to happen? Review and let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

"Bye, Chief," I said with a smile, waving over my shoulder as Bella and I made our way to my car.

Much to Bella's disbelief, it didn't take much to persuade her dad to let her and Emmett spend the night. The promise of 'n peaceful, baby-less night was all he needed to convince him and he practically pushed us out of the door.

"I told you it would be a piece of cake," I told Bella smugly as I strapped the sleeping dolls into their seats.

"Never doubted you for a second, Alice," Bella said with a laugh.

After a few minutes of driving in silence I glanced at Bella and saw her staring out of the window.

"So, what's going on with you and my brother?" I asked conversationally.

Her face turned a deep crimson as she stuttered.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Edward's just been acting a little strange lately."

I shrug as if it didn't really bother me, although I was dying to find out.

"Well, he, uhm, he kissed me," Bella said softly.

"And what? He forgot to brush his teeth?"

"No," Bella giggled but stopped abruptly as my house came into view. "That Tanya girl showed up and she was hanging all over him so I left and…"

I furrowed my brow as I listened to my friend.

_This is why I came up with Operation Boyfriend in the first place,_ I thought. _Oh, Operation Boyfriend, that's a good one. I'll definitely have to mention that to Jasper._

Speaking of Jasper.

The sound of the car door opening made me squeal and jump in surprise, but I calmed down when I saw that Jasper had opened the door for me. He held out his hand and smiled his dimpled grin as he waited for me to take it.

"I'll talk to him and get this whole thing sorted out," I reassured her before taking Jasper's hand, allowing him to help me out of the car.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against my cheek before letting go of my hand to get the babies out of the backseat. I turned to Bella with a goofy smile on my face and just smiled brighter when she gave me the 'what was that' look.

Jasper carried both seats in behind us, refusing when Bella offered to help. I bounced into the house and laughed as I entered the living room. On the couch was Emmett holding a squirming baby (who knew these things could squirm) trying to get him to calm down, while simultaneously trying to get Bernie off of his shoulder. I swear that dog is like a ninja cat with all the strange places he can get his big furry body into.

Laughing, I scooped him up and Emmett shot me a relieved smile.

"Come on, buddy," I said, cuddling the puppy. "I think it's time for you to play outside for a bit."

I carried Bernie to the playpen we set up for him in the backyard and put him down on his pillow, smiling as he walked in a circle before wiggling into the pillow. I gave him another scratch behind the ears before going back inside.

In my absence Emmett had handed the baby to Rose and she was walking up and down the living room, bouncing the baby and smiling at the gurgling sounds he made.

Emmett looked totally exhausted, but was smiling none the less.

"Since this was your idea, Alice, why don't you figure out the sleeping arrangements," Edward said from his perch on the windowsill.

"Well," I said, sitting next to Jasper, "Emmett and Rose will sleep in the guestroom, you and Bella in your room and me and Jasper in mine."

When I was done explaining I was met with the stunned expressions of my friends. I rolled my eyes and took AJ into my arms as he started to fuss.

"What? The whole idea of this sleepover is to get the feeling of what real parents have to go through." I told them. "It's all part of the experience."

There were a few uncertain murmurs that I had to silence with a stern look, but other than that there were no further objections.

-o0o-

After a dinner consisting of pizza and salad (thank you Bella) we finished the homework we had been assigned for the day and hung out for a while before deciding that it was time for bed.

I grinned as Edward reluctantly led Bella up to his room, running his hand through his hair the entire time. Emmett grabbed the baby's seat before pulling Rose up the stairs with a wave in our direction.

"You ready for bed, darlin'?" Jasper asked, getting up and pulling me with him.

"Yeah, let's go."

I held AJ tighter as I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him to my bedroom. I bounced on the balls of my feet as he surveyed my room.

"Your room is very, uhm, pink, darlin'," he said, looking from my pinks walls to the pink pillows on my bed.

"Is that a problem?" I asked as I laid AJ down in the crib next to my bed.

"Uhm…" was the only answer I got.

"Aren't you manly enough to sleep in a pink bed?" I teased. "You could always switch with Bella and go sleep with Edward."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised as he open and closed his mouth, searching for words.

"I'll go change," he said finally and I showed him where my bathroom is.

While he changed in the bathroom I pulled my pj's on at the speed of light and settled on my bed to wait for him to finish.

When he came out of the bathroom in a pair of dark blue boxers (and only a pair of boxers) I had to wipe my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

Jasper put his bag next to my dresser and checked on the baby before sitting down next to me.

"So what now?" he asked and I could tell that he was getting nervous.

"Now we sleep," I told him and snuggled in under the duvet.

I smiled as Jasper climbed in next to me, scowling at the pink duvet as he got settled. I leaned over him and switched the light off before slowly retreating back to my side of the bed.

With the smell of Jasper's aftershave and natural scent filling the room I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-o0o-

I woke with a start as the sound of baby cries filled the room. I jumped up and saw that Jasper was already next to the crib, rocking AJ and soothing his cries.

He looked up and saw me standing there.

"Didn't mean to wake you," he said stifling a yawn.

"It's okay," I said, taking the now sleeping baby into my arms and putting him back in his bed.

"Let's go back to sleep," I told Jasper, taking his hand and pulling him back to my bed.

We climbed back in bed and I snuggled into Jasper's chest, sighing happily when he wrapped his arm around me.

**AN: Hope you liked this little piece of fluff.**

**Someone suggested that I write this story from Rose and Emmett's POV and I think that's a great idea, because who doesn't love Rose and Emmett?**

**So it's up to you guys to decide if you want get an insight into their complex relationship. Review and let me know.**

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review this story, even though my updating has been seriously lacking lately.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

I lifted my head when my alarm went off and looked around groggily, mentally swearing at the damn noise maker.

I reluctantly wiggled out of Jasper's warm arms and turned the offensive thing off, being extra careful not to wake the baby since I wasn't really in the mood to deal with a screaming doll at the ass-crack of dawn.

I stepped into my closet and searched through my perfectly arranged clothes to find the best outfit for the day, smiling triumphantly when I found it hanging neatly in the corner.

I tiptoed out of my closet and into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning the water on.

I groaned as the scalding hot water cascaded down my back, effectively relaxing my muscles and waking my over-tired body.

_I have no idea how parents deal with this day in and day out. If I wore a hat I would totally take it off to them._

Stepping out of the shower, feeling refreshed and revitalised, I grabbed my fluffy pink towel and wrapped it around my body. As I was reaching for my hair towel the door opened and I let out a surprised squeak, clutching the towel tightly to my chest.

Jasper looked up as I squeaked, his face turning a bright crimson as he took in the sight of me. My entire body flushed red as he looked me up and down, taking in my dripping hair and uncovered legs.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he mumbled a quiet apology and stumbled out of the bathroom, tripping over his own feet.

I shakily let out the breath that I didn't realise I'd been holding and shook my head, pulling my clothes on at the speed of light to prevent another awkward moment.

I towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom.

As I stepped into my room Jasper was facing away from me as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

He turned around and blushed again. His eyes dropped down again as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The baby's been fed and changed," he said softly.

"Oh, okay, thanks," I mumble and send him a small smile.

"Alice," he said, "about the bathroom thing…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked," he mumbled, turning redder by the second.

"Oh, no worries," I said with as bright a smile as I could muster.

Jasper gave me a crooked grin and sighed in relief.

"You know," I added, "if wanted to shower with me so badly, you could've just asked."

I grinned slyly at the shocked look on his face and skipped out of the room, leaving him standing there gaping like a fish.

-o0o-

"Alright, class, when I call your names, please bring your baby and put it in the box and the diaper bag in the corner," Mr Jefferson instructed.

I felt a little sad when our names were called, but a strange sense of relief flooded me as I carefully placed the baby in the box.

"I hope you all had a wonderful experience with this project and learned a few valuable lessons," Mr Jefferson said when all the babies were handed in. "I will be grading your progress over the weekend so you can expect your grades around Wednesday."

The bell rang and we walked out of class.

"Thank god, that's over," Rose said, the relief clear on her face.

"I'm going to miss that baby," Emmett said, flinging his arm around Rose's shoulder. "Maybe in a few years we can have one of our own, Rosie."

Rose rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders.

"In your dreams, Emmett," she huffed, glaring at him.

"Every night," he shot back.

Rose shook her head and sped up, giving us a small wave.

Emmett grinned, his dimples deepening, as he took off after her.

"I will never understand those two," Edward said, shaking his head.

He grabbed Bella's hand and threaded his fingers through hers. They both looked totally at ease, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do.

I smiled and nudged Jasper as soon as they were gone.

"Did you see that, Jaz?" I asked, clapping my hands excitedly.

When he didn't respond I turned to him, quirking my eyebrow at him. He's been acting strange all morning.

"Hello, Jasper, is anyone home?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. "Snap out of it."

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and that seemed to bring him out of his daze.

"What was that, darlin'?" he asked as he pulled me into his side.

"Did you see Bella and Edward?" I squealed. "This plan is totally working."

"That's great, Alice," he said, looking far away again.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

"Fine, darlin'," he reassured me. "I'm just thinking that's all."

"Oh, about what?"

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled. "We should hurry before we're late for class."

I furrowed my brow as Jasper took my hand and pulled me to class.

There is something going on with him and I will find out what it is.

**AN: Yes, I know it's short, but I really wanted to update this since I haven't updated this story in a long time. And short updates are better than no updates. Right?**

**Updates will probably be few and far between for the next couple of weeks, since my exams are starting soon, but hopefully after the exams I'll be able to return to a normal updating schedule. (I hope)**

**Thank you for sticking with this story and reading and reviewing it.**

**As always reviews are more than welcome.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, inspiration struck and this is what you get :) I hope this clears up why Jasper was acting so weird.**

"Jasper, are you going to tell me why you've been acting so weird?" I asked him when we got to my house.

Edward and Rose were spending time with Bella and Emmett at the Chief's house so it was just me and Jasper…alone. Oh the possibilities.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I unlocked the door, still waiting for Jasper to answer me.

When I saw that he was still standing by the car I huffed and stormed over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

"Seriously, Jas, you're starting to scare me," I told him as he sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he finally said, throwing his arm around my shoulder as I sat next to him.

He was still looking weirdly at me and it felt like he could see right through me. I shivered as I remembered the way he looked at me in the bathroom.

I mentally shook myself and returned my focus to the task at hand – finding out what was wrong with Jasper.

I turned to face him, my puppy dog look already in place.

"Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, making my lip quiver for extra effect.

I could tell that he was on the verge of spilling when he sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head away from me.

"It's nothing, Alice, really," he said, keeping his eyes closed.

I felt my shoulders slump in defeat and leaned against the back of the couch, using Jasper's arm as a pillow.

I kept my eyes on his face as I waited for him to open his eyes. He did it slowly, first opening the one eye before opening the other. When he saw that I wasn't going to guilt him into talking he turned towards me.

"I'm fine, Alice," he told me seriously, the fact that he didn't call me darlin' not going unnoticed.

"I don't believe you," I said with a huff, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me? I trust you, so why don't you trust me?"

I rambled on as pain shot through my heart at the thought of him not trusting me. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Alice," he said with a sigh, "I do trust you…"

"But?"

I sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Jasper sighed again and turned me to face him.

"I don't want to make this your problem," he said, the sincerity in his voice evident.

"What if I want you to make it my problem?" I said. "I care about you, Jas, and if you have a problem I want you to be able to talk to me about it."

"Alice-"

"But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine," I continued as if he hadn't spoken, getting ready to get off the couch.

Before I could get up Jasper's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"Remember, you asked for it," he whispered before capturing my lips.

His lips were soft and warm as they moved over mine. Shivers of pleasure rippled through me as I felt his tongue brush against my lips and I eagerly granted him the entrance he was seeking. As I revelled in the taste of him, his hands moved to my hips and he manoeuvred us into a more comfortable position with my head resting on the armrest. Jasper shifted until his body was covering mine and I could feel every muscle in his body as he pressed against me.

I moaned softly as he pulled his lips from mine and dragged them down my jaw and over my collarbone. He pressed his lips against my neck, biting down before soothing the sting with his tongue. I wiggled underneath him as I felt the familiar tingle in my stomach that I usually felt when I dreamt about him.

When he felt my move underneath him, he pulled away slightly and rested his head next to mine. His breathing was rapid and I shivered as I felt it against my ear.

"You were in a towel," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Just a towel."

His lips captured mine again with renewed vigour and his hand moved from its resting place on my hip, slowly crawling up my shirt and tracing circles as it went. I moaned again and threaded my fingers through his hair, their silky texture adding to the pleasure I was already experiencing.

Jasper's body was moving against mine and I couldn't help but to press against him too.

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you up on your offer, darlin'," he said between kisses, referring to my offer of him showering with me.

I moaned at the thought and pulled his lips back to mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist, desperate for him to hit the perfect spot. It seemed as if he knew where I wanted him, because he started grinding his hips into mine, groaning as the pressure increased.

I was so close I could feel the tingling start in my toes. I picked up the pace, gasping and moaning as the friction increased. I was almost at the edge…

"What the hell is going on here!"

The sound of Edward's enraged voice had us jumping apart. He was glaring at Jasper, who wore a guilty expression on his gorgeous face, as if he was ready to murder him.

I scooted over to Jasper and threaded my fingers through his, smiling as he glanced at me.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked innocently.

"It's almost time for dinner, and don't go changing the topic, Alice," Edward said, still glaring at Jasper.

"Stop glaring at my boyfriend," I shot back, annoyed at his sudden hostility towards his best friend.

For the first time Edward's gaze faltered and he looked at me questioningly.

"Boyfriend? Since when?"

"Officially, since my birthday party," I told him, holding his gaze.

"Well thank you for telling the rest of us," Edward said sarcastically.

"Oh, like you told us about you and Bella?" I shot back, smiling smugly when he looked down at his feet.

"That's different," he mumbled. "We haven't made it official yet."

I snorted at his sheepish expression.

"Well you better make it quick, before Mike tries to make another move on her."

"He wouldn't dare," Edward growled, "besides, everyone already thinks we're dating."

"It still wouldn't hurt to tell Bella," Jasper said, sinking deeper into the couch as Edward glared at him again.

"I agree," I told them, taking Jasper's other hand in mine as I stood up.

I moved to the door, but was quickly blocked by my brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked the anger still apparent in his voice.

"To my room," I said nonchalantly as I tried to push by him.

"Oh, no you don't, you're staying where I can keep an eye on you," he said motioning to the couch.

"Fine," I huffed.

I dragged Jasper back to the couch and promptly sat down in his lap, daring Edward to say something about it.

As Edward continued to glare at us, I ran my hand through Jasper's hair and cupped the base of his neck. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips to his, smiling when I heard Edward groan.

As our kiss became more passionate I pulled Jasper's lips between my teeth and nibbled on it, causing Jasper to groan.

"Oh, God, Alice! Seriously?" Edward shouted, jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen.

I giggled and gave Jasper a quick peck.

"That got rid of him."

Edward peeked around the wall and pointed his finger at Jasper.

"I'm not done with you," he said before pulling back.

I rolled my eyes with a smile and pulled Jasper back to my lips, humming happily when our make out session picked up where it left off.

**AN: Hopefully the next update won't take so long, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**This chapter is very short, I know. But at least it's something, right? Anyway, enough from me. Go read.**

The next day at school felt a lot better with Jasper by my side as my boyfriend – my real boyfriend. I got a thrill every time he took my hand and held it in front of everyone.

As we were walking down the hallway Edward caught up to us, dragging a confused Bella behind him. They stopped in front of us and Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to him, kissing her senseless for everyone to see.

He pulled away reluctantly and turned to me with a smug smile and a twinkle in his grassy eyes.

"How's that for official?" he asked before dragging her lips back to his, not even sparing us a glance.

"Well, damn," Jasper said as we walked around the lip-locked couple.

"About time," I muttered with a grin as I placed my free hand on his arm.

Jasper nodded and walked me to my first class, which he unfortunately didn't have with me. I was about to walk in when Jasper stopped and jerked me back abruptly. I turned to him with a frown to see why he had stopped.

Gently he drew me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling as he leaned down. I buried my hands in his silky hair and sighed softly as his lips met mine. It was a brief but powerful encounter that left me craving more, so when he broke the kiss I instantly dragged him back for more.

Our sweet and innocent goodbye soon turned into a passionate display of lust that left me feeling lightheaded and breathless.

The sounds of disgruntled students brought me back to my senses and unfortunately had me ending our wonderfully delicious kiss.

Jasper gave me a confused and glassy eyed stare that had me biting my lip to stop from giggling. He was about to continue where we left off when the annoyed clearing of a throat snapped him out of his trance.

He turned to see my teacher standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"No PDA in the hallway, Miss Cullen," he said before brushing past us to enter his classroom.

I rolled my eyes at his back and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek before going in to take my seat.

"You're going to be late for class, Mr Hale," the teacher said and I looked up to see Jasper still standing in the doorway.

He gave me a small wave and I blew him a kiss before he turned to leave.

-o0o-

Since it was such a beautiful day we decided to eat lunch outside. Bella and Edward were staring dreamily into each other's eyes while Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found.

We ate in silence, each couple off in their own world, as I snagged fries from Jasper's plate. Edward was whispering something in Bella's ear that made her giggle and blush from head to toe.

Seeing that Jasper has finished eating, I pulled him up and suggested going for a walk, which he readily agreed to.

As we walked our entwined hands swung between us and the happiness of finally being with him bubbled up inside me. Even walking with him made me feel complete.

I caught him staring at me from the corner of my eye and gave him a bright smile. I stepped into his side and placed my hand on his arm. The slow grin on his gorgeous face took my breath away.

I was so caught up in Jasper that I barely noticed that we had come to a halt. Jasper's laidback grin turned into a look of shock as his jaw dropped and he gaped at something in front of him.

I frowned as I turned to look at what had him so stunned. My frown soon disappeared and my eyes widened in surprise and disbelief at what I was seeing. I shook my head and blinked rapidly, but it was still there.

Jasper gagged and spun around in horror, probably trying to get the picture of Emmett kissing Rose out of his head. I was having a hard time believing it myself as I stood there opening and closing my mouth like a fish on dry land.

Finally I crossed my arms and loudly cleared my throat, raising my brow as they jumped apart. Emmett gave us a smug smile as he glanced at Rose's usually perfectly styled hair in its dishevelled state. Rose rolled her eyes at his smug grin, gave us a look and shrugged before pulling his lips back to hers.

I stared at the two, too shocked to move, when Jasper pulled me away. I shook my head as I looked at his slightly green face and gave his hand a sympathetic pat.

"Well, that was weird," he said as we sat down on the nearest bench.

"And disturbing," I added.

"Definitely," he groaned. "Consider me scarred for life."

"I wonder when that happened?" I said with a pout. "I feel so out of the loop."

"If there's anyone who can get back in the loop, it's you, darlin'," Jasper said as he pulled me onto his lap.

I nodded my head as an idea formed.

"I think it's time for another group meeting."

**AN: I know this was very short, but let me know what you thought.**

**Any ideas or comments are welcome (even if it is about the Kristen cheating on Rob scandal).**

**Thank you for sticking with this story even if takes me so long to update and thank you to all the readers and reviewers who make this story worth writing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**I know it has been forever since I've updated, so sorry about that.**

"So, what you're telling me is that all of you are officially couples," I stated as I scanned the room.

I puffed up my cheeks and blew the air out through pouted lips as four heads nodded simultaneously.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Jasper said from behind me.

I nodded at him and sank into the couch by his side, throwing my legs over his.

"And it means our plan worked," I said with a gigantic grin plastered on my face.

"We would have told you sooner…Wait, what plan?" Bella said.

"The plan to get you guys together, duh," I said.

"Why you meddling little pixie," Edward said from next to Bella, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a meddler, deal with it," I said, sitting up straight, "now spill."

"Spill what?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look.

"The details, of course."

"Not that we need any details from you," Jasper said, scowling, thinking about what we saw earlier.

"You're way too nosy for your own good," Edward said as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Bella rolled her eyes and moved to get up as well.

"Hold it!" I yelled, stopping her in mid-air. "Girl conference, my room, now."

I jumped up and ran up the stairs, glancing behind me to make sure they followed.

I flopped down on my bed, motioning for Rose and Bella to sit down with me. Once comfortable, I stared intently at my friends.

"So," I said, crossing my arms, "have both of you had sex, or just you, Rose?"

Rose looked affronted and crossed her arms as well.

"What makes you think we had sex?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

I gave her an incredulous look.

"Oh, who am I kidding," she said, throwing her arms in the air. "We have had sex and it was fantastically amazing."

Bella went paled and gaped at Rose.

"You…you and my brother?" she stuttered. "I think I'm going to be sick."

I patted her hand sympathetically and gave her a small smile.

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Please, as if you and my brother haven't been getting your freak on," Rose said with a huff.

"We have not," I said with a pout. "I'll have you know we are very good at controlling ourselves. Okay, he is very good at controlling himself."

"Awe, don't be sad, Ali, I'm sure it will happen eventually," Rose said, her previous annoyance forgotten, not disgusted in the least at the thought of her brother and I getting naked together.

"Speaking of brothers..."

I turned to Bella and looked at her expectantly.

"What about you and Edward?"

"What about us?" she asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Have you done the deed yet?" Rose asked, before leaning back and eyeing Bella carefully. "Nope they haven't."

She turned to me with a knowing smile on her face.

"She's looking way to virginal to have had sex with your brother."

Bella blushed and glared at us.

"We were going to…tonight," she mumbled, "but I don't think we are anymore."

"Why not?" I asked.

Bella shrugged.

Rose shook her head. "Don't be so sure, Bells. Anyway, Emmett and I are going to your house to study."

She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans as I snorted.

"Study for what?" I asked, leaning back on my arms.

"Anatomy," Rose said, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at Bella's confused expression and shook my head.

"But you don't take anatomy…Oh…"

Bella's eyes widened when the realisation hit her.

"Have fun," she whispered, blushing.

"Oh, I will."

Rose waived before heading down stairs, leaving me alone with Bella.

"You know what?" I said, jumping from my bed. "Jasper wanted to show me something at his house."

I smiled at Bella before leaving my room, passing my brother as I went down the stairs.

"She's in my room," I told him, "and remember to wear protection."

I smirked at the shocked look on his face, giggling as his ears turned red.

I found Jasper in the game room, reclining in his favourite chair, and gave him my brightest smile when he spotted me.

I took his hand and pulled him up.

"Let's go to your house."

-o0o-

His lips trailed a path down my neck as I tugged on the buttons of his shirt, trying desperately to take it off. I moaned as he nibbled on my neck, soothing the scrapes of his teeth with his tongue.

With a triumphant cry I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor before trailing my hands up and down his back.

Jasper's muscles tightened under my hands and he groaned into my neck. His hands travelled from my hips, under my shirt, up and over my ribs, coming to a rest underneath my breasts.

Jasper's thumb rubbed soothing circles as his mouth continued to drive me wild. I dragged my hand through his hair and tugged his mouth back to mine.

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, biting down on it. Jasper groaned and pushed me up the bed, stopping just before my head hit the wall, and yanked my shirt up to expose my lacy pink bra.

I sat up, pulled my top over my head and threw it on the floor before pulling Jasper's stunned form back onto mine. I raked my nails down his back, grinning into his mouth as he shivered.

He groaned and pulled off the rest of our clothes, letting them join the growing pile on his floor. I shivered as the cold hit me and wrapped my arms securely around his neck, pulling him firmly on top of me.

I traced a path down his neck with my lips, nipping at his shoulder. Jasper groaned and bucked his hips into mine, causing me to gasp.

Jasper pulled back and looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure about this, darlin'?" he asked as he gently wiped the hair out of my eyes.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Absolutely," I murmured before deepening the kiss and wrapping my legs around him.

Slowly he pushed into me, trying to distract me with his wonderful kisses. I winced when he was fully inside, the feeling of being so stretched felt foreign and a little uncomfortable.

Jasper asked if I was okay and I nodded, giving him the go ahead.

He started rocking slowly back and forth, pulling out a little every time and pushing back in. My head lolled back as I moaned at the feeling of him moving inside me.

His pace increased and soon all I could think about was the pleasure he was giving.

Our moans filled the room as the pleasure built.

It was so intense it felt like my head was going to burst.

I gave a startled cry as every muscle in my body tensed and pleasure exploded through my body.

When I opened my eyes Jasper was lying with his head on my chest and we were both panting.

As I ran my hands through his hair he lifted his head and gave me a weak smile before rolling off of me and pulling me into his chest.

I sighed and snuggled into him.

"Let's stay like this forever," I said with a blissful sigh.

"Works for me, darlin'," he said before kissing my forehead. "Works for me."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and stuck with me and my non-existent updating schedule.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter, but I'm glad this story is finally done.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and alerts. **

**I'm not sure if I'll be doing Edward/Bella or Emmett/Rosalie's POV of this story, but so far I'm just leaving it here.**


End file.
